To Touch The Sun
by TaintedTamer
Summary: SunstreakerxWheeljack, WheeljackxPerceptor - Mind the rating! Violence, mechxmech, detailed interfacing, sticky
1. Chapter 1

Exhausted was definitely an understatement. If the droop of the inventor's small 'wings' didn't show his fatigue, then it was the glowing cube of high-grade he was consuming - Wheeljack definitely wasn't a drinker, though tonight rather qualified for a cube of the 'good' stuff as he heard the others saying. The Lancia was rather sitting off in the back of the rec. room by himself as the few others in the room 'celebrated' their victory...though Wheeljack hardly thought it as such. They had won and defeated the Decepticons, though it hadn't been an easy victory and for every 'con they had taken down, one of their own went down as well.

Ratchet had been elbow deep in mech internals since noon and he himself had stepped in to assist the CMO along with First Aid...though it had been rather stressing to watch his friends on the brink of life and death quite a few times. Yet Ratchet wasn't CMO for nothing - and he definitely showed why he was chief medical officer material once again as he kept their comrades alive.

He rather wished he had worked harder to try and get the stubborn ambulance to come get some energon, though, then again, that was like trying to milk a rock for energon. It didn't work despite the strange imagery that came to his processor from the thought.

Wheeljack gave a sigh, optics dim as he took a deep drink through his mask, coughing faintly at the strength of the high-grade, though it definitely helped his systems perk up from their dragging rate and that was all he really needed right now.

There was a trail of dents along the sides of the Ark wall, particularly around the repair bay where Sideswipe was deep in stasis with a nasty injury on his chassis. One of the cluster bomb dropped by one of the seekers hit too close and nearly offlined Sunstreaker's twin. He was lucky that the blast didn't destroy his spark casing, but Sunstreaker felt the jolt of pain the moment the blast hit through their bond. Sunstreaker tackled, tore and reaped at any mech he could get his hands on, not even caring if he had injured other Autobots. All the yellow Lamborghini could think of was his injured brother and he was going to offline every single mech he could reach. Sunstreaker couldn't remember who had stopped him, or how he had made it back to base.

His hands, face and chassis were covered in energon and oil. His circuits were dangerously overheated and worst of he found some tears and dents on his structure. He'd have to wait until Ratchet took his sweet time fixing the others. For several cycles he stood around the repair bay wondering what the condition of his brother. Sunstreaker could still feel the other's existence, though weak.

It wasn't until the blaring signal alerted him that he was low on fuel, the yellow mech rose to his aching feet and treaded to the rec. room, glaring at everyone that passed, by alerting that he was in no mood to even spare them a greeting. He immediately headed for the high grade, downing three cube fulls like it was the smoothest energon. His processors grew numb as did the pain in parts of his injuries. Welcoming the temporary painkillers, he refilled another cube, but this time drank slowly to savor the taste.

Wheeljack's cube was almost empty, the pleasant buzz of high-grade sparking through his systems, though he was sure the boost of energy would fade off soon - or so he hoped anyway. The volume of the rec. room was increasing and he frowned faintly, finishing his cube and standing slowly to rather keep out of sight of the other's attention for the moment as he walked to the door, throwing the cube away.

Recharge was sounding rather good right now...besides, he really wasn't in the mood to be hanging out with his polished friends at the moment - spending the whole day in the medbay could rather wear down on a mech's stamina.

A Sunstreaker finished his fourth cube of high grade, he was hit by a discarded cube against his torn ankle. He coughed, hissing at the surge of pain. Looking down at the empty cube then at the one mech leaving the rec. room. Grabbing the empty energon cube, he caught up to Wheeljack and smashed the glass against the back of Wheeljack's head.

A surprised and startled shout left the inventor, his steps faltering as he stumbled and a hand quickly went to the back of his helm, ear panels flashing red as the pain registered in his processor. Wheeljack spun around - and his optics widened in surprise to see Sunstreaker - and a rather fragged Sunstreaker at that.

"S-Sunstreaker?! What the frag was that for?!"

Fists clenched, breaking the shattered cube in his fingers, embedding shards into his own hands. He couldn't think properly, or even reason why he thought of beating the living slag out of the scientist, but a part of his processors deemed that it would make him feel better. So he reared a fist back and punched Wheeljack, denting his face mask hard. "Shut up! Why are you even here? You should be in the repair bay saving my brother!"

Wheeljack stumbled back, cringing to feel the metal of his mask dent and he fell back to the ground after a failed attempt to rebalance himself. "What are you talking about?! Sideswipe is stable - Ratchet is keeping an optic on him!" he exclaimed, rather fearful that he would find himself in the medbay if Sunstreaker continued his actions.

"Stable my aft!" Grabbing the inventor's shoulder he picked him up and slammed him against the wall, his fingers left marks on the metal structure, energon still wet on his hands stained against the white paintjob. Sunstreaker's blaring drunken optics glared with disgust. "Can't even keep up with the rest of us during battle, even that mini-con Bumblebee did more damage to the Decepticons than you!" His optics dimmed as the rush of high grade began processing through his fuel line. His grip weakened, but he kept his gaze on Wheeljack, "Can't do anything, but...blow slag up...."

He gave a pained sound when he was slammed against the wall, his wings being pinched painfully and he grimaced when he felt the tight grip the frontliner had on him. Wheeljack glowered at Sunstreaker, "Back off Sunstreaker! Taking your anger out on me isn't going to help Sideswipe!" the inventor snapped, his usual optimistic attitude having faded rather quickly with his exhaustion and in the current situation.

"Don't even!" The Lamborghini slammed against the inventor again, but this time he felt and heard screeching sounds from the torn metal on his ankle. He let go of Wheeljack and slipped into a half kneeling position. When his optics looked down he saw he was bleeding more than he had thought. The sharp edges of the metal were severing over sensitive circuits and fuel lines.

Wheeljack had flinched after being slammed against once more - though he was rather relieved when the Lamborghini had backed off, watching him with a frown...Sunstreaker was hurt, polished from what he could tell, and his twin was in the medbay still in stasis from what he remembered. Even if Sides was stable, he was sure the yellow warrior was worried sick about him...he sighed inwardly before hesitantly moving off the wall, wings twitching. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe will be out of the medbay tomorrow, I can promise you that...but right now, I think it would be best if I repaired you and you got some recharge..."

Instinctively, the warrior was about to bark back that he was fine, but the he knew by the looks of the injury that he would never be able to repair himself properly. He looked at Wheeljack suspiciously at Sideswipe's condition, wondering if he was just saying that to make him calm down. Sunstreaker could only nod though. He shouldn't have downed those high grades so fast. His processors spun and he couldn't see straight anymore--the bleeding didn't help any.

Seeing the nod, he relaxed a bit, wings perking faintly to their normal height and he slowly held his hand out to help Sunstreaker up, "Ratchet will bite my head off if he sees me in the medbay, but I have some tools in my subspace. I'll help you back to your quarters if you need it."

"Whatever..." Sunstreaker mumbled as he took Wheeljack's hand embarrassingly and pushed off the ground until he was standing again. Walking properly was now a problem though, so he limped. He refused to hold onto anything as he made slowly made his way to his and Sideswipe's quarters. Even when injured and partially drunk he held his head high. Bloody fingers punched in the code and the doors opened to the twin's room.

He had frowned softly at the reply, though at least he wasn't being beaten to a pulp...Wheeljack tagged along after Sunstreaker, optics dimming when they eventually got to the mech's quarters. The inventor walked in hesitantly after the Lamborghini, already pulling a couple tools he would need to repair Sunstreaker from his subspace.

It was obvious Sunstreaker's side of the room was the one with the full adult mech sized mirror and expensive brands of polish wax and brushes. He plopped onto his berth, an empty feeling filling him when he realized how quiet the quarter was. Blue optics studied the empty berth of his brother and sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time he had to spend the night without his sibling, but it wasn't a moment he missed--especially knowing that 'Sides was in the med bay. Sunstreaker had forgotten about the scientist until he heard the clanks of various tools.

Wheeljack had been busy finding which tools he would need, not really noticing Sunstreaker's movement to his berth until he looked up, optics brightening softly. "Alright, I should be able to fix your ankle without too much difficulty Sunstreaker...though I'm going to need you to lie back onto your berth, kay?"

Sunstreaker did as told, hauling his legs carefully onto the berth before laying himself down onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, watching Wheeljack approach from the corner of his optics. The dent on the other's mask didn't escape him, neither the fingerprints on his shoulders. Sunstreaker never apologized to anyone, but he did feel a little bad. It was bad enough that Wheeljack had to hide his face with a mask. Unlike Optimus, whom everyone debated hid something handsome underneath, Sunstreaker could only imagine the most deranged scars on the scientist.

The inventor moved over, sitting on the edge of the berth to be beside the damaged ankle and he frowned at the damage, shaking his helm a little...though he wasn't going to scold Sunstreaker - he'd rather like to keep himself in functioning order and not rolled in to the medbay slagged...getting his tools, the inventor was quick to numb the area but cutting off the signals being sent to Sunstreaker's processor from the damaged wiring and circuitry around the torn up ankle before he began working quietly.

The Lamborghini showed no signs of discomfort during the process. The high-grade was definitely taking effect now. His entire body felt limp and numb, his processors buzzing in a high trance as he watched Wheeljack. As he stared at the mech he grew more curious as to how he looked underneath that mask. He never cared too much before to pay attention or notice. "What happened to your face?"

He was torn from his concentration when he heard the question, blinking a bit as he paused. "Hm? Oh..." Wheeljack faintly touched his mask, frowning at the feel of the dent in it before looking to Sunstreaker's ankle once more as he continued working. "Accident when I was younger...I was an apprentice and was working for someone who was working on something rather secretive - couple mechs broke in while he was out on break and I tried to stop them." he shrugged faintly, "They messed with the equipment and it blew sky high...killed everyone but me somehow, though they didn't have the right tools to fix the damage done to my face..."

He shrugged faintly, "So I wear this mask to hide the scars."

Sunstreaker watched the hypnotizing lights flicker as Wheeljack spoke. He figured that an accident in a lab had something to do with it, but was slightly surprised that it was someone else who had caused the injury. "Why don't you get Ratchet to fix it. He's such a "miracle" worker a few scars wouldn't be so hard to get rid of."

Wheeljack shook his head a little, "I've grown used to them...besides, its not priority. I'd rather not waste supplies on fixing facial scars when they could be used instead to repair someone who actually needs it."

There was a pause as the Lamborghini warrior struggled with the thought. His face, his outer appearance, his beauty was extremely important. He spent hours of everyday to make sure he was at his best before leaving his quarters. Leaving scars on his body was unfathomable. The generosity and kindness didn't go unnoticed though. Wheeljack would continue wearing a mask to hide his face for other's benefits. Sunstreaker's expression softened.

He was quiet once more, ear panels glowing softly every now and then as he worked on Sunstreaker's ankle before pulling back. "There. I don't think I have to tell you to be careful...my repairs aren't Ratchet material, but your own self-repair system should fix everything overnight." the inventor said, wings perking up faintly as he looked up to Sunstreaker, wiping his hands free of any energon.

"Do you have any other damages that need tended to?"

Leaning up onto his elbow, the yellow mech moved his ankle up and down then sideways carefully. The joint was stiff and numb, but at least repaired. He'll need to repaint and wax parts of his armor too. Sunstreaker did a quick self scan. His head was buzzing, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. The Lamborghini looked up and down the build of Wheeljack. His paint was dusty and dull, filled with scratches and smaller dents, obviously he hasn't been taking care of his hygiene. A though crossed Sunstreaker. "Yeah, when was the last time you had a good polish? You look like a mess."

His optics brightened in confusion for a moment before he glanced at himself and gave a small, humorless chuckle. "I don't even remember the last time I had a polish let alone a good one...with the battles of late, that's been the last thing on my processor."

A look of horrified and disgust struck Sunstreaker. He let this mech touch him without knowing when he had been cleaned? The yellow mech got up from the berth and dragged Wheeljack into the personal wash rack, pushing him into the shower stall and turning on the water. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He reasoned that it was partly guilt for attacking him earlier--and since the warrior refused to apologize, this was the next best thing.

Wheeljack had squeaked when Sunstreaker had gotten off the berth and literally dragged him into the wash rack area, having rather feared he had said something wrong and was going to get pummeled - though a faint yelp left him to feel the water on his armor. "W-What are you doing?" Wheeljack asked, confused as he looked to the larger mech.

"Cleaning you. Primus forbid I'm going to let a filthy mech like you in my quarters." Sunstreaker continued on about proper hygiene and getting dirt in his joints and the pain it was to get sand out of joints, especially when they were in the middle of a desert. He let the water wash off the dust as he lathered a wash rag. He started at Wheeljack's chest, wiping off chunks of dirt, mud, odd colored chemicals and whatnot from the hood and windows. A hand rested on the scientist's waist to keep him still.

A faint blush crossed his masked features, more focused on the rag on his armor than Sunstreaker's words as he let the mech clean him - though it wasn't like he had a choice.

Sunstreaker smirked as he saw the light heated face as he scrubbed, cleaning every curve, crevice and space he could find. The soapy rag made it's way to his right arm and fingers. Sunstreaker loved the thought of being able to seduce any mech he met. He had the looks and confidence to do anything. He stepped closer and turned Wheeljack around so he could work on his back. The rag stroked along the wing gently his hands still held onto the dark waist.

Wheeljack felt rather humiliated to be cleaned like this, though he kept still for Sunstreaker, even when his wings shivered when the rag stroked along the surface of one. Hopefully Sunstreaker was almost done...

Gradually the Lamborghini knelt onto his knee, brushing over Wheeljack's aft and down his thighs. His hand slipped from the waist and held onto the thighs as the rag scrubbed at the feet. They were the worst, covered by both mud and dried energon. The inventor was visibly cleaner, but the scratches and dents were now more visible and hard not to miss. Sunstreaker shook his head wondering how a mech could forget to keep his hygiene so low.

He couldn't help the shiver when he felt the yellow hand move from his waist to his thighs, dimming his optics off as he tried to keep himself still while the frontliner cleaned him. "I...I appreciate this Sunstreaker...t-thank you." Wheeljack said after a moment, optics faintly coming on as he glanced at the yellow mech.

A chuckle escaped as Sunstreaker despite the frustration of cleaning the filth off. Hearing the timid voice of the inventor seemed to be worth it. He finished wiping off the last of the dried energon from his feet, but his hand rose to wipe the headlights on the sides of his head. "Don't thank me yet. I'm not done with you."

Wheeljack moved back almost instinctively when the hand rose towards his ear panels, wings twitching a bit...his wings and ear panels were easily the most sensitive adornments on his frame and he was rather wary of letting anyone touch them... "Sorry, it was a reaction...I-I don't usually let anyone touch them..."

Sunstreaker didn't show any signs of disappointment. He should have known, his own head pieces were similar to its sensitivity. There'll be a next time, Sunstreaker can be patient. Instead, his hand traced over the mask, letting the water from the shower rinse off the lingering soap suds.

The mech was surprised he hadn't gotten an angry retort, optics dimming faintly to feel the fingers tracing over his mask and his optics dimmed faintly when they came close to the dent that now deformed the usual curve of his mask plating.

The yellow mech leaned down, face drawing closer to Wheeljack until they were a breath away. Sunstreaker only leaned in so close to tease him as he just turned the shower off, pulling himself away. He dropped the rag and stepped out, tossing Wheeljack a dry towel and one for himself. "Much better." He commented as he gazed at the glow of the other's metallic skin.

A shiver went through Wheeljack at how close they had been, his ear panels flashing faintly when he caught the dry towel handed to him. He paused a moment before he began to dry himself, though he rather had to agree with Sunstreaker - he hadn't felt this clean in a long while.

The Lamborghini looked proud at himself at what a simply shower could do. If only Wheeljack had always been this clean Sunstreaker might've considered stealing him away for a night or two. "If it weren't for those dents and scratches, I'd say you look like a new mech".

"Thanks." Wheeljack said, carefully bringing the towel over his helm to dry off his ear panels before bringing the towel over his chest. That had been the only thing close to a compliment he had ever gotten from Sunstreaker and he was rather surprised the mech had even spent such time on cleaning him...

Waiting for the other to finish drying off, Sunstreaker slowly walked on his healing ankle to lay on the berth the buzz in his head was gone, but now his circuits were whining from being overworked throughout the day and warned him to recharge. He lay down on his side, looking at the empty berth across from his.

Leaving the wash racks after drying, Wheeljack's wings twitched faintly as he saw Sunstreaker lying on his berth and his optics dimmed a little. "Well...I'll leave you alone now - thank you again for cleaning me up." the inventor said, rubbing his helm faintly as he took a couple steps towards the door.

"Stay..." Sunstreaker quietly spoke as he drifted into recharge. It wasn't a question at all, but rather a demand. He did get his hands dirty just washing the scientist up, the least he could do was spend the night. Only Sideswipe knew though that Sunstreaker hated spending the nights alone. Ever since they were sparklings, he was afraid of recharging without someone beside him.

Wheeljack had stiffened faintly to hear Sunstreaker, stopping and looking at the yellow twin...and noticing he was basically recharging already. He hesitated, wings drooping as he glanced at the door once more before looking back at Sunstreaker. A small sigh left his vocalizer, Wheeljack staying in place for a moment and slowly moving over towards the available berth, sitting on it as he looked at Sunstreaker.

He felt...rather awkward to be on Sideswipe's berth as he laid down, his wings folding against his back to prevent being pinched at all between himself and the berth.

Sunstreaker's frame relaxed when he saw the silhouette of Wheeljack appear in his vision. A sigh left his air vents as he settled more into his berth. Optics slowly dimmed until they offlined, his head lulled against his folded arm.

He picked up how Sunstreaker relaxed, watching the twin quietly for a moment before he allowed himself to relax, shifting to get into a better position on the berth. Wheeljack frowned, usually taking off his mask to recharge...though he wasn't really to up for Sunstreaker seeing what was left of his face if the yellow mech woke before him, deciding to leave it on was probably a better choice.

Optics shuttering off, the inventor softly slid into the recharge his systems were clawing towards, his form stilling as he fell into recharge on the unfamiliar berth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunstreaker shifted in his berth, already the hangover from the high grade was taking affect and he wasn't even fully awake yet. He outstretched his arms and legs, gears and joints screeching and crackling as his vents groaned. An arm rested over his optics refusing to get up. He was pretty sure he had a shift to go to, but didn't give a slag.

The white mech was curled up faintly, wings still folded against his back as he recharged, optics shuttered off and systems soft as he slept. Wheeljack shifted only faintly at the sound of Sunstreaker's stretching, though for the most part he was still deep in recharge.

Sunstreaker was woken up by a very pissed off Red Alert, jumping in his berth at the Security Officer's loud com-link. Apparently he was supposed to be in monitor duty since Earth morning, but it was now late afternoon. Sunstreaker didn't have the energy yet to even think of a rude comment so he cut off the communication with a grunt. The yellow mech onlined his optics though and sat up on the berth waiting for his processors to stop aching. He was surprised to find Wheeljack there in his brother's berth still in recharge. For a moment he couldn't remember how or why the inventor was here. "Hnn, he actually stayed." Sunstreaker said out loud.

Wheeljack gave a small sound as his systems slowly began to online one by one, his exhaustion from the day before having been pushed away by the grace of recharge and his wings unfolded softly from his back as he stretched out. Optics flickering on, the inventor paused in confusion as he realized he wasn't on his berth in his quarters...and he sat up a bit quickly in surprise as he noticed Sunstreaker. It came back to him and his wings drooped behind his frame as he looked to the yellow mech a bit sleepily - was he going to get yelled at to get the slag out? Or maybe the twin would give him the chance to at least get out by himself...

Sunstreaker pouted when the scientist had woken up. There were so many nasty things he could have done while the other was asleep. He was sure Sideswipe still had a bucket of pink pain left from the incident in Ratchet's office.

"I didn't think you actually stayed." He cocked his head as if sizing Wheeljack up.

The wings of the inventor twitched softly, slowing rising as he heard Sunstreaker and he lowered his gaze a bit. "You...told me to stay, so I did." Wheeljack answered after a moment, though now that sounded like a rather weak reason to stay in the lambo twin's quarters - on Sideswipe's berth of all places...

"Most wait until I'm recharging before leaving. Unless I force them." Sunstreaker smirked despite the numbing pain in his processors. He watched in amusement at the timid nature of the scientist. So different from the mechs he usually converses with. Tracks, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, all mechs that were particularly good-looking to his standards and a good fighter. Never with the scientists though. Sunstreaker did find their nervousness attractive.

"I...didn't want to do that...it seemed rather rude for me to do something like that after you assisted me..." Wheeljack said, wings twitching once more and he was rather annoyed that he couldn't control or at least stop their movements.

Sunstreaker stared at the wings, fingers clenching in time with the movement of them. He wanted badly to stroke those wings in his hands.

Wheeljack hesitated a little before he lowered his gaze a bit before shifting to get off the berth, "I'm sorry, you probably have patrol or something to get too - I'll just get out of your wires..." the inventor said, ear panels flashing with each word.

Taking a few steps to the scientist, the warrior grabbed the other's wrist before he made it to the door, slammed him against the wall next to the code panel and pressed his hands against the wings. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a good mech." Sunstreaker continued massaging along the wings more gently.

A shout of surprise was pulled from his vocalizer when he was slammed into the wall, optics widening - and he shuddered to feel the strokes to his wings, his argument lost on his lips at the sudden gentle and pleasing touches. "S-Sunstreaker..." Wheeljack managed, hands coming up to push the Lamborghini away, though they ended up resting against the yellow chest as his will fell rather quickly from the massaging to his sensitive wings.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, especially the sounds, Sunstreaker pressed on, but only kept his fingers on the metal wings. Hands loosened around Wheeljack's wrists and stroked his thumb over the overworked fingers.

His optics dimmed, shivers going through his frame as the yellow fingers stroked over gray and Wheeljack found his want to pull away fading with every second that passed...

Suddenly the fingers were off of the scientist, his hands how resting against the wall next to Wheeljack's head. He wondered how far he could push this until the scientist broke. There was nothing more pleasing than to hear his prey beg for him. He smiled darkly at the inventor, enjoying the trembling frame underneath.

Wheeljack's optics brightened when the touches stopped, his gaze nervously on Sunstreaker as his wings quivered. He didn't like the smile that was on the others lips and he looked down, trying to control his shivering and cool his faintly heated body. Pit, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't be doing this - especially with Sunstreaker of all mechs. He would be used up and tossed to the curb...and Wheeljack wasn't that kind of mech...

"What's the matter?" Sunstreaker asked with a hint of mock worry as a finger traced over the dent on Wheeljack's face mask. "Too much? Or did you want more?" His optics glowed ice cold, staring right back at Wheeljack's. his thoughts were interrupted though by another comm.-link from Prowl. Sunstreaker swore to Primus as his witness he was going to hold this grudge until he got his revenge. This time replied and now had to take monitor duty from now to night shift.

The mech shivered under the touch to his mask, optics dimming as he heard the frontliner's words...though he paused when the attention shifted from him, Sunstreaker obviously being contacted through his comm. link and Wheeljack quivered a bit as he waited for something to happen.

A low frustrated growl emitted as the comm. link was cut. He looked back at the scientist, "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later. I have to head to monitor duty or Red Alert's gonna blow another circuit." Seeing as Wheeljack had a mask, Sunstreaker took his hand and kissed the back of his hand.

Stiffening faintly when he heard Sunstreaker growl, Wheeljack had been about to speak when he felt the yellow mech's lips on his hand, surprise rippling through him faintly. "L-Later?" the inventor echoed, wondering what exactly that entailed...

"I'll find you." The yellow warrior replied as he let go of the scientist's hand. Soon he was out of his quarters and heading to the security monitors to help the understaffed Red Alert.

Wheeljack stood in place for a moment, optics dimming and he slumped after a moment in a strange feel of relief, wings drooping as his frame quivered faintly. Pit...was it a good thing that Sunstreaker was going to come find him later? It made his processor ache in confusion when he tried to figure out why the Lamborghini was actually interested in him of all mechs when he could easily have any other Autobot in the Ark.

The inventor stood straight once he was sure Sunstreaker was gone, not hesitating now to leave the twin's quarters and quickly head to his lab...maybe he would be able to forget all of this confusion with a couple of experiments...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunstreaker tapped his fingers lazily on the console, eyes practically glazed over as he stared at the monitor screens, show the security cameras within the base and outside the Ark. He rarely got monitor duty and for good reason. The only highlight of the entire day was his brother visiting him after being released from the repair bay. Ratchet forced Sideswipe to return to his quarters and rest for the rest of the earth day though. Sunstreaker sighed, getting off from the chair to the rec. room for some energon to help keep him awake.

Wheeljack smiled as he read over the data pad, walking along the hall with a 'ball' in his step. He frowned...wait, had that been what Spike had called it? Hmm...no, he was sure it was something else...spring? The inventor shrugged faintly as he continued walking, deciding to just ask the human later if he saw him - though that would probably have to wait until tomorrow since the teen had been taken home by Bumblebee. It was getting rather late and the Lancia was focused on getting to the rec. room to grab a cube of energon before heading back to complete his experiment.

It didn't take long for Sunstreaker to notice another mech's footsteps as he entered the dark rec. room. He turned on only half the lights before entering. He contemplated on getting some high grade, but decided against it. Drinking over a day of hangovers was probably a bad idea. He filled his cube and rested on a large sofa in the dark side of the room. He was in no hurry to get back, despite Red Alert's warning. The Security Officer could handle it, besides, the Decepticons were too slagged to even try to anything the day after a defeat.

The Lancia entered the rec. room, optics glued to the data pad as he walked towards the energon dispenser automatically. Hmm...maybe if he altered the electron's and neutron's currents he could get an interesting result...? Though that could be rather dangerous - maybe there was another way to activate his device...

The Lamborghini saw Wheeljack enter the rec. room mumbling words that sounded like foreign language to him. It never ceased to amaze Sunstreaker that this mech could somehow multi-task, though poorly. Obviously he didn't see the presence of another mech. He smiled behind his glass of energon, placing the glass down, he stalked behind Wheeljack, his optics the only indication that he was there.

Wheeljack grabbed an empty cube and began to fill it as his gaze remained on the data pad, wings twitching as he frowned. "No...that wouldn't work either...I'd end up blowing up half the lab again.." the inventor said, optics narrowing as he pulled the cube back once it had filled.

Silently, Sunstreaker crept up behind Wheeljack until he was standing just an arm's reach away. He peered over his shoulder and saw the data pad of various blueprints and notes. No doubt another insane invention. Wheeljack may be a great inventor, but he was more known for his explosive accidents than anything. He stared at those headlights as they blinked in the dark room as if attracted to the bright light.

He took a small drink of his cube through his mask, which was un-dented now since he had fixed it. That reminded him...he should probably get back to his lab before Sunstreaker got off duty and - "Sunstreaker!" Wheeljack gasped as he turned and almost walked right into the Lamborghini, optics widening in surprise and he somehow managed to not spill his cube all over the yellow mech and himself, though he did drop his data pad.

"Missed me?" He tried hard to not burst out laughing at the look on Wheeljack's face. The headlights shone so bright his optics was blurred for a moment. He thought for sure the Lancia was going to spill the energon drink and was prepared to step out of the way, but was impressed.

A shiver went through his frame, wings perked up even as his surprise slowly faded and Wheeljack resisted in stepping back from the frontliner. "Y-Your off-duty early...I didn't even see you when I came in." the inventor managed, glancing at his dropped data pad, though keeping his attention on Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker stepped over the data pad, closing the space between them. "Guess I'm just that good." His chest bumped lightly against Wheeljack's, a hand rose to calmly stroke at Wheeljack's helm. "Relax, you look like a Predacon is about to tear you apart."

He had tensed when their chests bumped, though his optics fluttered softly when he felt the yellow fingers stroke his helm, his grip on his cube almost faltering. "Sorry...I w-wasn't expecting to see you in here..." Wheeljack said, wings twitching a little.

"You weren't trying to avoid me now, were you?" His fingers trailed onto the fake wings, tightening his grip just slightly. He was in no way upset, just teasing. A leg slipped between the dark pair of legs, forcing them to separate as Sunstreaker drew closer.

Wheeljack's fingers tightened around the cube to make sure he didn't drop it as he felt the touch to his wings, ear panels flickering as he gave a small sound to feel the yellow leg part his own. "N-No, I wasn't trying to avoid you...I was just surprised to see you in here..."

The Lamborghini chuckled at the scientist. This was definitely a change to the other mechs he's had. It didn't sound bad to try a different type, even just out of curiosity. He pressed more weight against the other. His head drew close, lips just inches away from the headlights. "I can help you relax. No one's awake at this hour to bother us."

The inventor quivered to have those lips so close to his ear panels, the words from the warrior tickling across the sensitive glass surface of them. "Sunstreaker..." Wheeljack managed, optics dimming as he tried to speak clearly, though the close presence of the other was making that a bit difficult. "I-I'm...not the type of mech...to just interface and forget about it Sunstreaker...I-I really..." he shook his helm faintly as he looked at the other, really hoping this wouldn't end with his mask dented again.

Sunstreaker pulled away to look at the scientist, "You're not a virgin are you?" The Autobot warrior added pressure against the other's codpiece "Do you honestly believe that if you wait your non-existing true love will come?"

His optics narrowed as he quivered a bit, "I'm not a virgin...I'm just not one to interface with someone and then move on as though it didn't happen..." Wheeljack replied as his wings stiffened a bit.

"Who says I'll forget about it?" A hand cupped Wheeljack's face, forcing him to only look at Sunstreaker. "It's just interfacing, don't take it too personally. I make you feel you good, you make me feel good."

Wheeljack's optics dimmed a bit, "But once you're done with me I'll just get kicked off to the curb and you'll move on to 'just interface' with someone else, right?" he said, tone quiet.

Sunstreaker lifted Wheeljack's face up and pressed a kiss against the mask, where he thought the lips would be. The hand that remained on the wings massaged outward to the tip, pinching the edges.

His ear panels flickered softly in surprise to feel the lips of the frontliner on his mask, wings twitching to move into the yellow fingers and he gave small sound at the pleasing feelings that flickered through from the attention to his wings.

When the yellow mech received no disapproval, he raised his knee harder against the codpiece, rubbing the metal until they screeched. His lips sank against the cables of the neck and sank his teeth into a bundle.

Wheeljack gasped to feel the knee against him, shuddering and keeping his legs spread - and shuddering when the denta of the other bit into his neck. "S-Sunstreaker!" the inventor exclaimed with a shiver, his legs quivering faintly.

Glossa licked at the neck cables tasting the bitter metal. Licking his lips, Sunstreaker pushed Wheeljack down onto the floor, shifting so they were against the wall. He took the energon cube from Wheeljack's hand, raising the glass high, he drizzled the content over the white Lancia's mask, chest, waist and thigh.

He had only resisted faintly when he was pushed to the floor, wings folding faintly to try and prevent any pinching from occurring...though his optics widened in confusion when his energon cube was taken only to be poured onto him. "W-What are you doing?" Wheeljack asked, shivering.

Sunstreaker threw the empty cube away, the content clanking behind him as he bent down to lick a trail of energon on the chest, his hands smearing the rest over the thighs, spreading them further to make room for him. "Just adding a bit of flavor." His hands roamed higher to trace along the panel between Wheeljack's legs. He ran his fingers over and around the panel, but didn't open it.

The inventor shuddered and couldn't help the moan that escaped his covered lips when he felt the warrior's glossa lick up his chest and the hands on his thighs. Oh Primus, they were in the rec. room! It didn't matter if it was late, someone was going to walk in and - he gasped when he felt the touch to his panel, optics widening as he quivered, and thoughts fading as pleasure flickered through him.

After what seemed like hours of torture, Sunstreaker finally undid the panel, revealing Wheeljack's interfacing port and spike. He ran his finger along the valve, coating the edges with purple liquid. "Your so heated down there, my fingers are burning from the touch."

Wheeljack was blushing deeply, ear panels tinted with pink as he shivered and groaned under Sunstreaker's touches, shifting his hips up into the finger that traced his valve so teasingly. "P-Please Sun-Sunstreaker..." the inventor gasped, his frame hot from the torturous methods of the warrior.

"Please Sunstreaker what?" The Lamborghini stopped his fingers from delving any further, just barely piercing through the valve. He bent over and nuzzled Wheeljack against the mask, licking at the drops of energon on the mask. "Be more specific."

He couldn't hold back the whimper that slipped from his vocalizer when he felt the fingers at the entrance of his valve, nuzzling back and resisting the temptation to have his mask split open to kiss the yellow mech. Wheeljack's optics dimly lit, "Plug into me, I w-want to feel your spike in me, please..." the mech whined.

Sunstreaker's finger plunged into the valve, slipping easily through the lubricated port. He added another finger soon after, twisting and scissoring inside. The digits rubbed against tensed wires and thrust deep. He couldn't keep his optics off of Wheeljack. Watching the inventor arching and moaning against him was beautiful. He groped the dark aft, pulling the other up to his face. His fingers were removed and replaced with his lips.

The mech whined and leaned his head back to have felt the fingers in his port, shivering at the heat radiating throughout his frame, though his optics widened in surprise when he was pulled and the fingers were removed - "AH! S-Sunny!" Wheeljack mewled to feel the lips at his port, shudders wracking his frame and wings spasming behind him.

Sunstreaker kissed, suckled and nipped at the valve before inserting his glossa, tasting the sweet cooling lubricants that dripped from the opening. His arms wrapped around Wheeljack's waist and aft, drawing him deeper inside. "You know, I just remembered. Red Alert should still be awake and monitoring every room in the Ark. He's probably watching us right now."

He twitched to hear that, mortified at the thought of Red Alert watching them before deciding he didn't care as the feel of Sunstreaker's wondrous mouth and glossa rather overrode his worries. "L-Let him watch...hope he gets a good show..." Wheeljack whined out as he shuddered, fingers digging at the ground.

Sunstreaker's smile grew at the response, his glossa flickered over the valve seductively. "My, my Wheeljack." the Lamborghini chuckled, sinking his lips back into the bundles of sensitive wires, he continued pleasuring the scientist with his lips. His hands busied themselves, stroking the base of his decorative wings.

Wheeljack whined, throwing his head back as the pleasure and heat began to build in his systems, the feel of overload boiling up under the combination of Sunstreaker's mouth and hands on his form. His hands spasmed a bit as they gripped at the floor, his optics dimmed off as he whined and groaned under the larger mech.

The sounds coming from the Lancia were so foreign to Sunstreaker, he kept his optics on the face plates, turning and moaning underneath him. His hands continued exploring between joints and crevices of metal plates, rubbing over wires and circuits. He used his comm. link to send him dirty messages, refusing to let his lips leave the port. "[i]Overload for me Wheeljack. I'll drink every lubricant you spill.[/i]"

"Ah! P-Primus, I - " Wheeljack didn't get out the rest of his words as he overloaded hard, gasping and arching as lubricant was expelled from his body through his heated and already dripping valve. His ear panels flashed bright as he cried out through his overload, wings shivering and quivering as he whimpered.

Sunstreaker's arms tightened around Wheeljack, lifting his entire bottom half off the floor. He opened his mouth and let the excess coolant run down his throat. A few drops escaped and dripped from his chin. The yellow mech gasped, coughing slightly as he swallowed the mouthful of liquid. After licking the last of the drops from the valve, he laid Wheeljack back down. A hand planted flat against the smooth vibrating chest as he watched the inventor cool off.

Wheeljack had gasped and shivered tiredly to feel the licks to his valve, blushing deeply when he realized Sunstreaker had swallowed all of his lubricant...he lay on the ground now, armor tinging faintly as his heated form was slowly cooled by his cooling systems.

The soldier crawled up to the scientist's helm and nuzzled against the headlights, kissing lightly against the warm glass. For many years Sunstreaker had thought wrongly about the scientist. He was quite a sight so watch in passion, especially in overload. He'll have to surprise the Lancia again some time soon.

The mech quivered when Sunstreaker crawled up to him, though relaxed when he was nuzzled and faintly nuzzled back, his mask however preventing any true contact. "T...That was amazing..." Wheeljack said with a small chuckle, wings drooping in his current exhaustion.

"I know..." The Lamborghini approved of the returned affection. His hand wandered along the floor until he found the panel and locked the piece back onto Wheeljack, covering his circuits. Exhausted as well, Sunstreaker laid his head against Wheeljack's shoulder, optics dimming.

Wheeljack gave a soft, appreciative sound to feel Sunstreaker replace his panel, shifting when the other laid his head against him... "I-I hate to be a bother...but we need to get back to our quarters...before we end up falling into recharge..."

Though in all reality he would be fine to just lay there with Sunstreaker and bask in the other's presence after that pleasingly exhausting overload...

"Hmmm..." Sunstreaker mumbled, laying an arm across Wheeljack's chest. "Carry me then." The Lamborghini commanded a smirk twitched from the side of his lips.

He paused before chuckling, "Please, I doubt I can even walk let alone carry you..." he said truthfully - his legs felt rather unresponsive after that great overload.

"Just a few more minutes..." Sunstreaker begged, burying his face into the crook of Wheeljack's neck. He could still smell the energon he spilt over the Lancia's body.

Wheeljack smiled, optics dimming softly, "Fine, fine...but if I fall into recharge, you'll be the one having to carry me..." he joked faintly.

"Mmmm..."The Lamborghini waved his hand lazily before dropping back against the white hood. His optics were soon offline and his air cycled steadily as he slipped into recharge.

"Slag..." Wheeljack said with a small sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to carry Sunstreaker back to his quarters - especially with how tired he was from that overload. He hesitated before opening his comm. link, "[i]Sideswipe? This is Wheeljack, do you read me?[/i]" he asked, rather hoping the red twin was still awake...

Sideswipe shifted in his berth, groaning when he heard a repeated call coming from his comm. link. "[i]What the slag do you want? You have any idea how early it is?[/i]" He groaned, optics flickering on in the dark room.

"[i]I apologize...but I need your assistance on moving Sunstreaker back to his quarters...[/i]" Wheeljack replied, optics dimming as he resisted the pull of recharge.

"[i]Sunny?[/i]" Sideswipe pushed from his berth, staggering a bit to regain his balance. His joints felt weak from the repairs and the new parts were always hard to get used to. "[i]Did something happen? Where is he?[/i]" The red twin asked as he left his quarters.

The inventor's wings twitched faintly, "He's in the rec. room...I-I'll explain once you get here I guess..."

It didn't take long to arrive in the rec. room, but it did take a while for Sideswipe to register what his optic was seeing. A very amused smiled crossed his face as he helped haul his twin off of Wheeljack. "Oh I think I know what happened."

He blushed, glancing down as he slowly stood, legs still a bit unstable, "Yeah...I don't really have to explain, do I?" Wheeljack asked, wings twitching faintly as he rubbed his helm.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're the first "smart" mech he's 'faced with." Sideswipe drew his brother's arm over his neck and dragged the yellow Lamborghini out the rec.

Wheeljack hesitated before following to see if he could help carry Sunstreaker, "First smart mech? I...guess it makes me feel a little better...do you need help carrying him back to your quarters? Your still recovering and Ratchet would be fragged to know you were up and about anyway..."

"Naah, I'm good, besides what Ratchet doesn't know can't hurt." Sideswipe reassured, shifting his weight as he entered the code into their room. He was curious though as to why Sunny suddenly decided to pay attention to a mech he's never shown the least interest in before. He'll have to ask when he woke up.

The inventor gave a small nod and stepped back from the open door, "Well...I'll be going then...tell Sunstreaker I said thanks, will you?"

"Uhh sure, I'll tell him." Sideswipe was now even more curious. He laid Sunny onto his own berth, flicking his finger at his helm. "What did you do now?"

Wheeljack left to his lab and quarters, optics dimming as his wings twitched softly...and he smiled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3! Sadly, there is a piece in the center we both lost. ;-; It seriously disappeared without a trace, though thankfully it wasn't anything too important, just Sunstreaker and Jack driving. ^^; I won't leave you guys hanging though, I'll upload the next part shortly. ^^

------------------------------------------------

It was barely afternoon when Sideswipe had woken from recharge. His limbs still felt a bit stiff, but nothing a bit of joint stretches and training couldn't fix. He ran a few laps in the training room, his thoughts were more distracted on the almost surreal memory he had of last night. The red Lamborghini was ready to believe it was a dream. His twin got up as if nothing had happened.

He decided to visit 'Jack. His reaction would probably confirm everything. The relationships Sunny had never ended well. And Wheeljack of all mechs…it didn't make sense to him.

Wheeljack frowned as he looked over his newest experiment...and found himself unable to focus at all on what he was supposed to be doing with it. His wings drooped and he sighed, stepping back from the table and the bundle of wires that, somewhere within the mass, was an electronic device that was supposed to be able to generate a shield.

Had that...interfacing meant anything to Sunstreaker? Well, the mech had definitely pleased him...though he wondered if it had been a one time thing or more...Wheeljack's optics dimmed - probably a one time...right?

Sideswipe walked down the corridors, making his way to the lab where Wheeljack and Perceptor usually worked. He was surprised to see Sunny there in front of the door as if waiting for someone. The red mech wanted to ask what his twin was up to, but the yellow Lamborghini disappeared in the opposite direction. Sides stared at his brother's back as he turned a corner and out of sight. This was definitely getting weird. Sideswipe punched in the entrance code to the lab and stepped in. He was glad to see that Wheeljack was the only occupant at the moment.

"Hey, Jack. You have a moment?" Sides leaned against a desk that was full of data pads.

The mech had glanced up - and was surprised to see the red form of Sideswipe, having almost been hoping... "Y-Yes, I believe I do...what can I assist you with Sideswipe?" Wheeljack asked, trying to be professional a bit as he approached the red twin.

Sides lifted and optic at the slight stutter. "Actually I have a question that I think I know the answer to." He saw the uneasiness in the scientist. Wheeljack was usually very enthusiastic and easy-going, not like this. Wheeljack looked 'distracted'. "What's going on between you and Sunny? I tried asking Sunny earlier, but he's been kinda disclosed and that worries me."

The inventor stiffened faintly before his gaze dropped and his wings drooped, twitching faintly.

"I...had a feeling you were going to ask something like that..." Wheeljack said and rubbed his helm. "Truthfully...I don't know. I mean I helped him the other night when you were in the medbay and..." his optics dimmed a bit as he trailed off.

The red mech frowned a bit, but listened. "Sunny didn't hurt you did he?" He grew more worried when he saw the inventor's fake wings lower with his mood. He didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but he had to be sure. "I don't want to scare you or anything, but Sunny can be a bit...dominant."

Wheeljack glanced back up, "No...I mean he did the other night, but I already fixed that - b-but when we...well, yeah, he didn't hurt me..." the inventor replied - though he had already known about the dominant thing, that was rather obvious now.

"I see." Sides tilted his head back at the ceiling muttering what his brother was thinking of this time. Sure they were both equally reckless, but Sideswipe was never as violent as his brother, especially when it came to relationships. He figured this was just a one night stand. The thought of his brother going after a nerdy mech like Wheeljack just didn't fit.

"You probably don't have to worry, then. When I say Sunny likes being dominant, I mean, he's very controlling in relationships. But like I said, you probably don't have to worry. Y'know, one night stand and all."

He had been expecting to hear that...though it still hurt - a lot more than he would ever admit and his ear panels as well as his optics darkened a bit. "...right, one night stand..." Wheeljack echoed a bit. What had he been expecting? Sunstreaker had said it himself - just for pleasure, right? Just interfacing was what he had said...and why would he ever want anything more with a mech like himself?

"Well, sorry to be a bother, I'll leave you to your work then." Sides waved a bit more upbeat than when he first arrived. "Don't blow your hands off this time!" He teased before walking out the door.

Wheeljack gave a half-hearted wave to Sideswipe as the other left, waiting a moment to make sure he was gone before slumping back into his chair. One night stand, that's all it was...yet he hated that it hurt like this - that he had even been hoping for something more was foolish...Wheeljack shook his helm, ignoring the ache. If Sides said it was a one night, then it was and that was that.

Sunstreaker waited until he heard the doors to the lab slide open and saw Sideswipe leave. He loved his brother, but he could be extremely nosy, especially around his relationships. Because of that Sunny attempted to make his relationships as secretive as he can. Quietly, he made his way back to the lab, sure that he was alone in the corridor, he entered.

The inventor didn't look up as he heard someone enter, guessing it was Perceptor returning with the new wiring. "J-Just set the wiring over by the counter Perc, I'll get to them later..."

The Lamborghini mech smirked at the sad look of Wheeljack. He's almost felt sorry, if he didn't find it amusing. It made him wonder what Sides told him to make him so depressed. "Did someone die while I was gone?"

He jumped at the sound of Sunstreaker's voice, optics brightening and he stiffened to see the warrior. "Su-Sunstreaker? What are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked, confused and surprised.

The yellow mech walked to the seated scientist, curling his fingers over the other's helm. "I came to see you." His head lowered and barely touched Wheeljack's. "Did I come at a bad time?" He asked, even though it wouldn't matter what the answer was. He came to visit and he was going to stay.

Wheeljack's optics dimmed a bit as he felt the touch to his helm, watching Sunstreaker before faintly shaking his head, "No...I...just wasn't sure I was going to see you again..."

A low chuckle left his vocals. Of course he knew what Wheeljack meant by that comment, but he decided to tease him some more. "What are you talking about, we see each other almost everyday in the Ark."

His gaze narrowed faintly at that, "Sunstreaker, you know what I mean..."

Another chuckle hummed as Sunny pressed his lips on the helm. "I saw Sides come in here. What did he want?" The yellow mech asked as he pulled away to lean against the arm of the chair.

The Lancia watched Sunstreaker and frowned softly behind his mask, "He...wanted to know what was going on between us...and I believe I'd like to know the answer to that as well Sunstreaker."

Typical Sides, always getting into matters that doesn't involve him. He decided to let this one slide, but if it happened again he'll have to tell him off 'nicely'. Sunny took Wheeljack's hand into his own, blue optics studying the inventor intensely. "I've never been with any mechs like you. I though maybe we can give this a try. How about it?"

Surprise rippled through him when his hand was taken and he had to process what the Lamborghini said a couple times to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. "Y-You...seriously? I mean with a mech like me?" Wheeljack asked, wings twitching.

"Why not? I think you're cute for the smart type." He brushed his thumb over the other's knuckles. He could feel the other shake a bit. "I'm gonna have to ask to make this between you and me though. I'm not too big on the public display, plus my brother always tries to ruin things for me."

The mechanic felt himself shivering faintly under the touch to his knuckles, watching Sunstreaker as though expecting him to just laugh and say he was joking...though he was beginning to realize the other might actually be serious about this. "Kay...t-that's fine with me." Wheeljack replied before even realizing it.

A smile, rarely shown to anyone, appeared on Sunstreaker's faceplate. He brought up Wheeljack's grey hand and kissed the backside. Soon though his lips were pressed against the mask in a light peck before pulling away. "When are you free?"

He blushed a bit behind the mask that had just been touched by the other's lips, ear panels tinting pink for a faint moment, "I-In a bit, I'm just waiting for Perceptor to bring in new wiring for my project..."

"Alright, comm. me when you're done. There's a few things I have to do before then." Sunstreaker's hand slipped away, his fingers tracing along the jaw line. Will you be done before sunset?

Wheeljack shivered faintly, unable to stop the reaction as the yellow fingers moved along his almost hidden jaw line. "I believe I'll b-be done before sunset."

"Good. If not, I'll just drag you out." After a quick wink, the Lamborghini turned and waved Wheeljack 'good-bye' for now.

His wings quivered as he watched the other go, optics brightening...had that really just happened? Wheeljack smiled a bit feeling almost relieved that it hadn't been just a one night stand. "I'll see you later then." Wheeljack called after the other.

After the doors closed behind him, he made for the rec. room to steal a few cubes of energon and hide them in his subspace. There were a few reports he had to fill out, but other than that, he was pretty much free of duty, now that most of the mechs were recovering from their last battle. He couldn't wait till the sun set.

He hadn't really been paying attention to the time, only interrupted once by Perceptor - though by the time he had managed to finish his project, he realized that it was getting rather close to nightfall, which meant sunset. Wheeljack felt a bit nervous...though in a good way he supposed - he was still shocked to the core that Sunstreaker was interested in him of all mechs and actually wanted to be around him...

Sunstreaker was already outside, basking in. He loved how the sun shone against his freshly waxed metal, reflecting his golden and black paintjob intensely against the setting sun. He comm'ed Wheeljack as he watched the Earth sun just touch the distant mountains. " 'Jack, you done yet?"

"Yes, yes - I'm done, just leaving the lab now." Wheeljack replied with a soft frown in his tone as he cleaned up a bit before leaving the lab and locking up. He nodded faintly before turning and heading towards the entrance a moment later.

It wasn't too long when Wheeljack had arrived. Sunny was sitting perched on a boulder, arms folded behind his back as he stared at the sky. He heard the drumming sound of metal feet approaching.

Wheeljack paused as he left the entrance, the task of finding Sunstreaker not all to difficult and he hesitated a moment before approaching the other.

Sunny let the timid inventor take his time. He wondered at times if Wheeljack was just inexperienced or nervous because it was Sunstreaker, a gorgeous mech with high standards. He didn't mind though, he liked the insecurity of the other, unlike the other proud mechs he's been with. Once the scientist was at close range, he pushed away from the boulder and took Wheeljack's hand, pulling till their chassis met. "I'll race you to the beach a few hundred miles from here."

He was a bit surprised to be pulled close to the other, optics brightening when he heard Sunstreaker and his wings perked up a bit. "A race? You do realize I'm actually pretty fast, right?" Wheeljack said with a smile, rather liking the idea of going to the beach...

A smirk appeared as Sunstreaker transformed into the sleek form of a Lamborghini. Engines revved in a roar before Sunstreaker took off. "Catch me if you can!"

Wheeljack stood stock still for a moment before grinning a bit behind his mask and transforming, folding down into a white Lancia and revving his engine. "Not a problem." the mech replied as he started off after Sunstreaker. His alt. mode was built for racing...and he wasn't one to brag, but he was pretty sure he was one of the best drivers in the Ark.

Sunstreaker was already gone pretty far by the time Wheeljack followed behind, but it didn't take long to see him approaching closer from the rear view mirror. He knew Wheeljack was fast, but he underestimated him a bit. They drove down the barren desert until Sunstreaker made a quick turn that took them down a narrow canyon. "You're faster than I thought."

**(Missing, oh noes! XO Sorry… basically all that happened was them racing, Jack showing that hes got a big engine under his hood and Sunny showing off a bit. Then they got to the beach and started talking and it shifted to what they did back on Cybertron with Sunstreaker asking Wheeljack a couple questions, the last being if he had ever gone to a gladiator battle.)**

"Too bad... I actually liked going to those, both watching and competing at them... almost joining in as a Decepticon recruit by accident." His blue optics watched as the last edges of the sun disappeared over the ocean's horizon. Sunsets never lasted long enough to enjoy them.

"You were almost a Decepticon?" Wheeljack asked, rather surprised by that.

"Don't misunderstand. I heard that Megatron were recruiting gladiators at the arena. I figured there was going to be tournament of some sorts, so I went. I managed to get out though when I found out."

Wheeljack shook his helm, "I wasn't assuming anything...though I'm glad you're on the Autobot's side." he said, wings twitching a bit.

Sunstreaker laid his other hand over Wheeljack's chassis, tracing the edges of the front window. He pressed a kiss on the quivering wings before giving a hard nip on the metal, leaving a faint teeth mark.

He shivered at the fingers on his window, optics dimming when he felt the kiss - and a yelp was pulled from his vocalizer when his sensitive 'wing' was bit, the adornment quickly folding against his back to protect itself. "Sunstreaker, that hurt!" Wheeljack said, optics narrowing a bit.

"Calm down, I barely left a mark" The yellow mech held Wheeljack down firmly with his hands, hugging him against his chest. He chuckled at the pout-like expression he was given. Sunstreaker let his glossa run over the mark to sooth it. "How's that?"

Another shiver went through the inventor to feel the warrior's glossa over the aching part of his wing and he frowned softly, "Its better..." Wheeljack said, still not to happy that the other had bitten his wing to begin with.

"Don't be like that." Sunstreaker nuzzled the inventor. "That's how I show I care." It was sort of true. Although he like to "mark" his property this way.

Wheeljack hesitated before nuzzling back a bit, "A love bite as the humans call it, right?" he asked, guessing he maybe shouldn't have reacted so negatively...it really hadn't left that bad of a mark on his wing.

"Something like that." His leg shifted behind the Lancia until the inventor was nestled in between his leg, arms hugging around the chest and torso. "It's not so bad once you get used to them. They feel nice."

"I guess...it'll just take me a bit to get used to them." the scientist replied, relaxing against the other when he felt the yellow arms around him.

"They will..."Soon Sunny's teeth were grazing over the wing again, nipping on the edges just lightly. He teased the metal before sinking his teeth, but not as hard as the first time.

Wheeljack resisted yelping this time, optics only dimming as he took the faint pain that flickered through his wing as he felt the denta of the Lamborghini on the metal.

Hands began stroking and wandering over Wheeljack's form as his teeth sank a little deeper, but then let go before he left a mark too deep. He wanted to pierce the metal and taste the energon within Wheeljack badly. Not yet though.

He felt himself relaxing under the yellow hands on the frontliner, wing quivering to feel the denta sink deeper before releasing. It would take him a bit to get used to 'love bites', though he guessed he could stand them if it was just Sunny's way of showing he cared...

Sunstreaker decided that this was enough bites for now. It was Wheeljack's first time. "Very nice.." He said more to himself as he saw the marks he has left. Again, they were too small and faint to be easily caught. His gaze fell to the sky when he noticed how dark it had become.

Wheeljack shifted faintly after having heard Sunstreaker, wondering what that had meant...though he ended up looking up at the other. "So...are we going to head back to the Ark soon?" he asked a bit curiously.

Sunny gave a nod, agreeing reluctantly and standing up onto his feet. He helped the other back onto his feet, arms still encircled around the inventor. The yellow mech turned Wheeljack around to offer a kiss on the mask where he estimated where the mouth would be. Someday he'll see past that mask.

His optics dimmed to have Sunstreaker's lips on his mask and his wings drooped softly as he smiled a little. "If it's alright with you, can we head back a bit...slower than we came?" Wheeljack asked.

Sunstreaker smirked at the remark, taking the inventor's hand in his and began walking back through the canyon. "No one comes around this area anyway." He said as he led the smaller mech through the narrow road, their optics, the only light.

Wheeljack followed after Sunstreaker, softly intertwining their fingers after a moment, "You sure about that?" the mech asked, not really liking how dark it was - though his ear panels lit up the darkness quite a bit with his words.

"What's there to worry about?" Sunstreaker led the way, as if it was still daylight. He held firmly onto Wheeljack's hand as he stepped over some rocks. "Watch where you step."

Just after the other had said that, Wheeljack's foot painfully caught on a rock and he stumbled, his grip on the other's hand tightening as he quickly moved to rebalance himself.

Sunstreaker turned at the sound, only to be caught in the tumble as Wheeljack lost his balance. He landed on the rough ground with the scientist tangled around his limbs. "Slaggit..."

Wheeljack gave a small sound to find himself rather painfully pinned to the ground by Sunstreaker, feeling bad for pulling the other down with him... "Sorry Sunstreaker." the inventor said, squirming faintly to try and get back up, the darkness lit momentarily by his words.

The Lamborghini groaned rising onto his elbows. He realized that Wheeljack was beneath him trying to get free. Sunstreaker only grinned at this as he leaned more weight onto him and let his hand reach down to grope over the inventor's body.

He frowned to feel the other's weight increase onto his frame, about to speak - until he felt the yellow hand touching him and he shuddered, blue optics widening visibly. "S-Sunstreaker?"

"Oh? Is that Wheeljack?" Sunny acted innocent as his hands continued to roam freely over the Lancia until both hands clenched firmly over the dark aft.

A small gasp left him to feel the hands on his aft and he blushed deeply, the darkness hiding it thankfully. "S-Sunstreaker, is this really the best place...?" Wheeljack asked, able to faintly make out the other as he spoke.

"It's your fault for being so cute." The yellow mech's optics glowed bright as he leaned down to kiss at Wheeljack's neck, hands smoothed over the aft and over the codpiece seductively. "But we can save this for another time if you really want." He smirked nipping lightly over the cables.

Wheeljack groaned softly under the other's attention, shivering to feel the hands on his aft and panel and gasping lightly when Sunstreaker nipped at his neck. He was almost tempted to remove his mask and actually kiss Sunstreaker...but he didn't want to risk the other getting a glimpse of his mangled features - even a sound from him could cause his ear panels to glow and light his features...

Sunstreaker lifted his head, offering a light peck on Wheeljack's cheek. "Well, Jack?" His hand pressed harder against the codpiece, rubbing his palm in a circular motion. Would the inventor be tempted to do it out here in the dark?

Another groan left his vocalizer and his optics dimmed as he faintly spread his legs to try and feel more of Sunstreaker's hand against his codpiece... "H-How can I say no when you're touching me like that?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"You like doing it in the open don't you? Even though there's less chance of someone finding us here, someone can still walk in on us." He lifted Wheeljack's leg into the air in a 90 degree angle as began lavishing the leg with kisses and strokes, starting at the thighs and to the feet.

He shuddered when his leg was lifted up, blush deepening on his partially covered features, "N-Not really, ahhh, in the open...b-but its pitch black down here, I doubt anyone will f-find us..." Wheeljack said, barely able to keep his voice straight as Sunstreaker kissed and stroked his leg.

Sunstreaker hummed, voice vibrating against the limb. He loved that voice as it was caught in pleasure. The leg was lowered as he turned his attention to the sensitive panel. He laid down next to the scientist, stroking his finger on the edges, coaxing the other to open their panel.

His will faded under to pleasuring hum that vibrated against his leg and he groaned after his leg was released, glancing a little when the warrior moved beside him...and arching a bit into the yellow hand as it stroked his panel. "S-Sun..." Wheeljack gasped, unable to complete the other's name as the heat in his frame began to build.

The yellow mech pressed his own hips against Wheeljack's leg. "Open for me." He whispered huskily showing that Wheeljack wasn't the only one being aroused. "I know I didn't give you 'exactly' what you wanted last time." He grinned in the dark, though Wheeljack may not have seen it.

The words of the other were enough to get him to moan and he shivered with a small sound as he panel opened to reveal his sensitive port and spike, Wheeljack shuddering under Sunstreaker.

Immediately, Sunny's fingers delved into the port. A single digit delved inside, this time for preparation. The wires were already hot and condensed with coolant as he explored deeper. It wasn't long until he added a second digit, scissoring apart the tight bundles of wire.

Wheeljack tensed and mewled faintly to feel the fingers in his part, arching back as he spread his legs further for Sunstreaker, gasping the frontliner's name.

"That's it...call my name." He leant over the headlights and licked over the hot flickering lights. The warrior continued thrusting his fingers inside, pleased at how willingly the inventor submitted to him. When his knuckled began to squish against the over lubricated valve, he pulled away, streams of coolant trailing from his damp digits. He positioned himself between the spread out legs, stroking his own panel to open.

The inventor whined a bit, port hot and practically screaming now for a connection and he shivered when Sunstreaker pulled his fingers out, knowing what was going to happen next...though he actually found himself looking forward to it.

The panel eventually opened, revealing the extended spike, though it was dark, he was sure Wheeljack wouldn't be able to tell how large it was. He bent over, lifting the inventor's legs over his shoulder and pressed the tip of his spike over the valve. "You ready, Wheeljack?"

He stiffened a bit to feel the other's spike at his entrance, shifting his legs on the warrior's shoulders before giving a small nod, "I-I'm ready Sunstreaker..." Wheeljack replied after a moment.

Sunstreaker lowered his chassis enough so he was rested under Wheeljack's head, he kissed along the jaw line as he eased his spike inside. The top entered easily, but as he slipped halfway, he had to pull out and slide back in. The wires were tighter than he thought and he shook as the heat devoured him.

Wheeljack was alright for a moment until he realized Sunstreaker was quite a bit bigger than he had originally though and he couldn't help but gasp as the Lamborghini's spike filled his port quite easily. "Ahhnn..." the inventor whined a bit, reaching up to grip at Sunstreaker.

"S-so tight....!" Sunstreaker gasped as he managed another inch inside, pushing deeper into the cables until the two mechs were connects, hip to hip. The Lamborghini hissed, biting at the neck. He wanted to ram into the port badly, but he waited, even as his whole frame shook with lust.

"Ah!" Wheeljack mewled when the other fully sheathed his jack in him, whining at the ache from the size of the other and he quivered under the yellow mech, each sound he made causing his ear panels to flicker. "S-Sunstreaker, uhhhnnn...."

"Does it hurt?" Sunny's voice was deep and husky, almost like an animalistic growl. His hip jerked a bit as he arched his own back, looking over his partner's shaking form. He wanted to take him, pound into the shaking form until he was crying.

The scientist gave another whine, optics shuttering off, "I-It hurts a bit, ahh...y-you're b-bigger than I had thought..." Wheeljack managed to say despite the quivers in his vocals.

Sunstreaker kissed tenderly as he could at the masked faceplate. "Just relax. It'll stop hurting in a bit." He reassured as he pulled hi hips out a few inches, then carefully thrust them back in. "I'll try and go slow." Sunny appeared rather calm through his voice, but he was biting his glossa trying to not tear at the port with his spike.

"K-Kay..." Wheeljack replied, a squeak leaving him when Sunstreaker thrusted back into him and he gave a small groan afterwards as he tried to relax a bit, though his port clenched up around the spike within him every time Sunstreaker would move.

Groaning loudly, Sunstreaker's hips twitched and at times jerked into the port too suddenly at times, but he went slowly. Eventually, he was pulling out almost entirely and thrusting in to the hilt, causing excess lubricant to flow out.

With each thrust, Wheeljack found himself relaxing as pleasure prickled through his body and his squeaks turned into deep and wanting moans and groans, head leaning back as he kept his legs spread for his lover. Lover...it seemed so strange to think of Sunstreaker like that, but it was the only thing that really came to mind right now.

As Sunstreaker kept his pace slow and steady, he heard the change in Wheeljack's vocals and picked up his rhythm. He was told that the inventor had interfaced before, but from the reactions and sounds that emitted Sunstreaker wouldn't have guessed. Everything about him was still innocent in a way--compared to him. A deep growl left his throat as he gave more aggressive pushes from the hips, sending shivers of electric current through him.

The mech grit his denta a bit as he tried to mute the sounds from his vocalizer...he didn't really want to show just how vocal he could be when he got heated, though Sunstreaker probably thought - "Ah!" Wheeljack gasped when the other picked up, his pushes becoming noticeably more aggressive and his hips began to bounce with each of Sunstreaker's movements. "Sunstreaker! Uhh!" the inventor groaned, shuddering to feel his port walls stretching almost painfully to allow the Lamborghini's spike to slide in and out.

Yellow hands wandered blindly over Wheeljack's heaving frame, sneaking into open seems between joins and stroked the wires within. His entire structure shivered as he heard the cries made by him and for him. "I love hearing your cries Wheeljack." He stopped his movements to rise to his knees, pulling the scientist's hips with him until his entire lower back was off the ground. "Cry for me..." Then the thrusts continued.

His optics flickered on faintly as they moved, shivering - and crying out once more when Sunstreaker began to thrust into his port once more, the inventor quivering in pleasure to have the other filling him so completely and more. Primus, he had only interfaced a few times before, but nothing compared to this.

It was growing hard controlling his air intakes. His digits gripped Wheeljack's hips hard and scratched at them, leaving yellow trails of paint. Sunstreaker jerked his hips hard as he felt the hot wires practically wrapping around his spike. One hand left the hips to curl over Wheeljack's neglected spike to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He was growing closer to his limit and he was going to bring the Lancia over with him.

Wheeljack arched and mewled his lover's name as his aching spike was pumped in beat with the warrior's thrusts and he felt the heat spike within his frame, energy beginning to roll over him that was a sure sign of his coming overload. "Sunstreaker!" the inventor gasped, whining and moaning, the pain from the scratches actually feeling strangely good and he didn't care that it would probably be a pain to get the color off his hips.

Sunstreaker couldn't' hold back any longer after hearing Wheeljack crying his name in such a desperate erotic tone. He wasn't sure if the inventor even realized how seductive he sounded. The warrior didn't hold back any longer and began ramming heatedly into Wheeljack, sending pulses of energy until finally he overloaded. Cooling fans kicked in as his internals engines groaned from excessive heat. He held onto Wheeljack as his spike emptied, panting through vents.

Pained cries left his vocalizer when the other slammed into him, though the strange mix of pleasure and pain along with the pulses of energy was all it took to send him crashing into overload after the Lamborghini, Wheeljack vocalizing his completion as he felt Sunstreaker's lubricants fill his internal walling. Wheeljack drooped as it all began to fade though, leaving him exhausted and his cooling systems roaring to try and battle the heat that had built in his body.

Another tense shake ran across the Lamborghini as his partner overloaded. The drenched wired burned over his spike, trapping him in a tight hold until he had no more lubricant to empty. The larger form of the warrior soon lowered Wheeljack's hips and collapsed on top. Their vents worked heavily to ease the straining cooling systems, but Sunstreaker didn't much care if he blew a few lines. He was very much satisfied and enjoyed the interfacing. As they both relaxed in the dark canyon, he retracted his spike from the warmth of the port and closed his panel. A hand searched for Wheeljack's headlights and stroked the glowing head piece, smiling in the dark. He just might be enjoying himself much more than he thought.

Wheeljack gasped for cool air, extremely tempted to remove his mask to help him breath better and help cool his systems. He couldn't help but groan softly when the other pulled out of his aching port, excessive lubricant dripping down his aft and he shuddered and leaned into the touch to his headlight. "P-Primus...that was amazing..." the inventor managed with a weak chuckle.

Sunstreaker's free hand roamed over the Lancia's chassis and torso before wrapping his arms around the waist. He held him close, optics dimming comfortably as the afterglow of their interface took over. He saw glimpses of Wheeljack's face as the headlights flickered, revealing the satisfied look on his face. Sunstreaker wasn't sure how he knew, but he could tell that the other was smiling. The yellow mech kissed over the mask tenderly, "You're all mine now." He whispered

The scientist allowed his optics to dim softly as he relaxed in the other's hold, smiling when he felt the soft kiss to his mask, "Is that a good thing?" Wheeljack asked with a small sigh as he felt his exhaustion kicking in now.

There was no other answer given as Sunstreaker pulled the scientist closer to his exhausted body. It was much too relaxing and nice here in the dark, until chilly winds started to pick up.

A shiver went through the white mech and his optics flickered at the chilling wind that managed to funnel right through the canyon and he instinctively curled closer to Sunstreaker. "I-I hate to ruin the mood, but it may be good for us to head back to the Ark..."

"Sounds like a good idea." Sunstreaker agreed, rising to his knees to stretch before rising to his feet. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Sunstreaker checked for any lubricants that might've leaked out and wiped the evidence off.

Wheeljack slowly got to his feet, making sure his panel had covered once more to cover his port and spike, shivering a bit, though he was hoping he didn't have any lubricant splattered on him...another gust of wind had him shivering and the inventor stepped closer to the yellow mech that he could make out in the dark just faintly. "Lead the way?" Wheeljack asked softly.

The Lamborghini took Wheeljack's hand in silent agreement and guided them both through the canyon. He walked slowly, as his systems functioned steadily once more. The wind was strong, but not strong enough to knock him off his feet. They eventually made it out, staggering over unseen rocks, back onto the flat ground of the desert.

The inventor looked out over the desert, able to actually see a bit now and he gently pulled his hand away from Sunstreaker, ready to transform and get back to the Ark...and recharge - Primus, recharge sounded great right about now as well as a nice hot wash...

Sunstreaker pulled Wheeljack up to his chassis before he transformed. "You head back first. I'm gonna kill some time for and hour or so before heading back."

Wheeljack blinked to be pulled back, looking to Sunstreaker and his optics dimmed - it was rather dangerous to be driving around this late, though alone? He paused as he tried to figure out why the other would want there to be such a gap in their arrival before coming to a conclusion he didn't really like - Sunstreaker didn't want to be seen with him, though the other had said earlier that he wanted to keep their 'relationship' quiet. "R-Right...I...guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked softly, wings drooping faintly behind him.

The yellow mech sighed at the saddened look on Wheeljack, deciding to give him a final night kiss on the mask before letting him go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave a small nod, gently pulling back from the other after being kissed. Wheeljack watched Sunstreaker for a moment before he turned and folded down into his alt. mode rather smoothly, giving a rev. of his engine before driving back in the direction of the Ark.

Sunstreaker watched the Lancia drive off. He began his tread to smoother road, transforming back into his Lamborghini mode and began a nice long drive to a nearby city, just showing off his sleek beautiful form before heading back to the Ark for rest.

The inventor had gotten to the Ark and had gone straight to the wash racks, discovering that his hips and inner thighs had yellow paint streaks littering them...and he was rather glad most of the others were in recharge as he headed back to his lab/quarters, not wanting any questions. He had been too tired to repaint the areas that needed attention, instead curling up a bit on his berth and slipping into a much needed recharge before Sunstreaker even returned to the Ark.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning, this chapter gets pretty violent – you're about to witness how psychotically possessive Sunstreaker can really be. And it only gets worse from here. I'll try to update when I can, but for now, enjoy the geeks and jealous frontliner.

* * *

Sunstreaker had gotten back just after an hour the night before. Now that his brother was fully recovered, he had to sneak into their quarters for a quick shower. When he was questioned of his whereabouts he simply answered that he was roaming the cities for a sports car photographer. He wasn't sure if his brother took him seriously, but seemed to wave it off.

He caught a glimpse of his lover with Perceptor helping to carry boxes of metal parts down the corridor. His optics narrowed when Wheeljack didn't even notice him. The yellow mech went about his day cleaning the dirt out from the seams of his armor down to every last grain of sand and pebble on his tires. When he and Sides headed to rec. room, he passed the laboratory where he heard Wheeljack and Perceptor through the door.

"...mus Jack, you're going to blow us all to Iacon..." Perceptor said with a groan in his voice as he watched the inventor's actions carefully as he helped to connect the wires to the blocky device and the inventor laughed softly.

"Please, this thing doesn't have the kick to do that Percy. Besides, it's only an energy modulator, nothing that should explode." The microscope's optics narrowed, "With your track record I believe you could make a pebble explode Wheeljack..."

Sunstreaker tried hard not to stop or show his brother the rage that was boiling as he heard Perceptor talking so comfortably with the scientist. They've spent hours together like this. "Sunny, c'mon! Are we gonna try and spike Ratchet's energon rations or what?" His twin's voice snapped him back to reality. He put on a mischievous grin like always and followed his brother. Inside though he felt his chassis burning. He hasn't seen Wheeljack all day and he hides behind the lab all day without even so much as a glance.

Wheeljack chuckled, wings twitching and purposely hitting the other to earn a soft laugh from Perceptor. "A pebble? Hmm, I haven't attempted that yet..." he joked and the red mech shook his helm, gently pushing the 'wing' that had hit him away as he moved a bit closer to make sure he had a good grip on the wiring of the device. "Maybe later Jack, we need to get this project completed."

The laughter didn't go unnoticed to Sunstreaker. His fists clenched into a tight ball. He stopped in his tracks, changing his stride to head to the security room.

"I just remembered I have monitor duty today too." He lied to Sides as he shoved pass Ironhide. Red Alert was more than surprised to find him enter and willingly help check security. As suspicious and paranoid as he was, he let Sunny in. The Lamborghini was only interested in one camera feed though, and that was the on in the laboratory where Wheeljack and Perceptor were.

The red mech moved over, getting some more wires and moving back a moment later as he chuckled. "I'm rather sure you could detonate anything with some practice Jack..." Wheeljack turned to look at him, "I could be quite deadly if I learned how to detonate anything at will." he said with a soft laugh and the microscope shook his head, tapping the mech's helm faintly with the wires. "Your dangerous enough, believe me..."

In any other cases, Sunstreaker would've been bored to death at the mere topic of sciences and all that slag. However, he was more interested on the way the two scientists interacted. Wheeljack looked different whenever he was around other scientists. He was calm and if not more confident. The Lamborghini hated how easily they were able to understand each other. There was no way he could compete with smarts, but he will find a way. Sunstreaker continued watching intently.

Wheeljack chuckled, optics brightening. "Me? Dangerous? Nah, I wouldn't harm a turbo-fly." the inventor said, obviously amused as he moved to help Perceptor with the wires he had brought over. The Lancia's wings twitched softly as he turned his gaze back to their current project, "Though I make things that could be considered dangerous, that shouldn't count in my own...'risk' level I suppose."

Perceptor detangled the red and blue wires before attaching the input and output plugs. He checked the stability and the size with the blueprint again. Some changes might be needed for the shape of their new destabilizer. Something much lighter and efficient, yet durable. He turned to his friend offering a smile, "Someday we won't have to build weapons that are dangerous."

The white mech paused softly at that before his optics dimmed, crinkling softly in the sign of a smile underneath his mask. "Won't that be the day? To build whatever we want just because? I'd have fewer explosions if I was working with something that wasn't energy containment variables in weapons I bet." Wheeljack said as he looked over their project.

The smaller mech tried concentrating on the progress, but his shy blue optics wandered over Wheeljack's hand. There were many scratches and burnt metal scorch marks, though there was a charm to them. "I'd love to go exploring, even to other planets. There's still so much I want to discover about Earth, but there's very few time to do that."

He lowered himself a little to get a better view on the device before straightening and looking to Perceptor after having adjusted a wire.

"Well, maybe when we get some off time I can drive us somewhere. There are some amazing places here on Earth and Hound showed me this beautiful forest that's not too far that has plenty of life for us to study." Wheeljack said with a smile.

Perceptor's eyes brightened and nodded rather excitedly. "I'd love to go! I don't think I've visited that area before. I'll have to bring plenty of test tubes and samples..." The microscope continued babbling on about what he wanted to study and the strange plants that grow in almost impossible conditions while continuing on with their weapon.

The inventor smiled, listening to Perceptor and chuckling softly, not having any problem at all with his 'rambling' on as they continued to work. "Heh, well, be sure to pack all of that up into your subspace. Hopefully we can find some time off so that we can go out...hmm, maybe even spend a night in the area, that way you can see the nocturnal life as well."

The small microscope turned to his science partner timidly at the offer. He wished he had a face mask like Prime and 'Jack to hide behind at a time like this because he could feel his faceplates heat up at the offer. He couldn't stop smiling though as he turned his head to get a screwdriver from the edge of the table. "Th-that sounds like fun."

"Great, and it wouldn't be too difficult to get some energon and other necessary items to bring along...though I could carry that in my own subspace without difficulty." the inventor said, finding himself rather excited at the prospect of going out to just study the landscape with his friend, even if it was just a day and night.

Perceptor didn't trust his voice anymore and only gave another enthusiastic nod. He tended to get flustered easily and stuttered like crazy. He could feel his spark flutter inside his chest as he tried screwing metal pieces together. The microscope was unaware of the glaring blue optics that shone like flames at both him and Wheeljack through the security camera.

Wheeljack's wings twitched softly as he worked - before he paused and checked his chrono. "Oh! Hey Percy, we should probably grab some energon before Ratch gets on us for 'neglecting' ourselves again...you wanna come down with me to the rec. room to grab some or should I just run down quick?"

"Oh my, is it this late already?" Perceptor just rechecked his chronometer as well and was stunned to see that it was already late. Turns out they both missed their refuel break. Perceptor was usually good about keeping schedules, but he always lost track of time when working with Wheeljack. "Could you actually grab a cube for me? I've got my hands full right now."

The mech nodded, setting the tools he had down and giving his friend a smile, "No worries, I'll be back in a klik - don't go to far ahead without me, I think we're actually getting close to finishing." Wheeljack said with a soft chuckle before he moved and left the lab, his steps quick as he headed down towards the rec. room, wanting to grab the cubes and get back.

"I'll try not to." The smaller scientist grinned as he continued tightening the shell and attaching loose wires.

Sunstreaker was already gone from the security room. He was in the rec. room, having just arrived after running speedily down the corridor. It was hard to tell, but he was shaking. The Lamborghini was trying hard not to throw a rampage, but he could control it for now. He took an empty glass cube from the shelf, but he wasn't thirsty for energon. He grabbed another and placed it on the counter then began crushing the glass in his hand until shards of glass fell inside the cube. The larger pieces he threw in the waste bin and filled the shard filled cube with energon. With the purple liquid inside the clear glass shards were now impossible to see mixing with the fuel.

Wheeljack moved down the hall, passing Trailbreaker and giving the mech a small nod of acknowledgement before he came into the rec. room and made a beeline for the energon dispenser...though paused as he saw Sunstreaker, wings stiffening faintly before relaxing a bit as he moved to get two cubes. "Hello Sunstreaker - did you just get off duty?" he asked, rather surprised the other wasn't already in his quarters with Sideswipe by now.

Sunstreaker turned to Wheeljack, fingers twitching to just punch the whore-mech until he was bleeding. Instead he put up a charming smile, pulled Wheeljack by the wrist and pecked his hidden cheek. Quickly he swapped one of the empty cubes with the full cube of energon to the Lancia's hand. "Make sure you refuel properly." Without another word, the yellow mech winked an optic and strode off from the rec. room, stretching his arms leisurely as he disappeared down the hall and to the twin quarters.

He paused after being kissed on the mask, blinking softly before smiling a bit as he watched Sunstreaker leave. Maybe being with the Lamborghini wouldn't be to bad...Wheeljack was quick to fill the remaining empty cube, wings perked up happily as he hurried back to the lab, though slowed his steps as he entered and held the cubes up. "Time to refuel!" the inventor declared with a brightening of his optics, holding a cube out for his friend.

Perceptor looked up as he finished connecting the last few screws onto the protective shell. He dropped the tools onto the table, dusted his hands of any particles and took one of the cubes offered. "Thank you. I didn't' realize how low on fuel I was until I checked."

Wheeljack smiled, "Not a problem - I'm rather low myself.." Wheeljack said, pausing a bit before he turned, leaning against the table and allowing his mask to retract to drink, though he made sure Perceptor couldn't really get a good view at his usually hidden features. With how drained he was, he needed to get this energy in now.

When he saw the other inventor beginning to remove his mask, he turned to his energon cube and began to drink. It's not that Perceptor was afraid of what was underneath, but he understood how sensitive Wheeljack was about his features so he tried not to pry. Suddenly a sharp pain in his throat made him cough and double over, holding his throat. He thought perhaps it was just some crystallized energon he was feeling, but this was not it. Perceptor gagged and coughed as the sharp nail-like objects scratched and pierced his vocal chords.

The inventor had jumped faintly to hear the cough, blinking and turning, mask quick to cover his features...though his optics brightened in instant worry as he watched the red mech double over. "Perceptor!" Wheeljack called, putting his cube aside quickly and moving to his friend's side, kneeling down beside the microscope and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The microscope began coughing up oil from his mouth as his cables were being sliced from the inside.

"zzzzt.....ack...M-med...bay..zzzzzz" He managed to make some words out from his throat, though it was painful. He leaned against the table, careful not to knock anything over from their project. Warning signs popped of fuel blockings and cut cables and internal bleeding.

Wheeljack felt panic flare up in his systems and he was quick to move, hesitating a moment before he rather picked the smaller mech up into his arms. He had no idea what was wrong, though from the oil his friend was coughing up it had to be something to do with his throat. Wheeljack didn't wait a moment before running as fast as he could, despite how awkward it was with having to carry the microscope, down the hall towards the medbay.

Perceptor struggled to keep his grip on Wheeljack as he was carried to the repair bay. He held a hand over his mouth, trying not to spill the oil that was dripping from his mouth. Every cough brought more dark liquid from his throat. It was impossible to talk now that he was half drowning from the inside. He felt along his cables and distinctively felt the largest piece stuck there while smaller pieces scratched along the walls.

The inventor had never moved so fast in his life, gripping Perceptor close to his chest and rather skidding into the medbay...and his wings drooped as he saw no sign of his friend. "Slag!" Wheeljack cursed, quickly deciding to take matters into his own hands as he laid Perceptor onto a berth and rushed over to a cabinet. Perceptor didn't have time to wait for Ratchet, something needed done and done now.

It was hard to not claw at his throat and pull the sharp pieces from his throat. The pain was too much to even open his jaw. The microscope gripped the sides of the berth and gritted his teeth as oil dripped from his chin and down the neck cables. His throat wasn't the only part that was troubling the scientist now. The energon fuel lines were also receiving internal cuts, though minimal.

"Wheeljack, help me." He spoke through the comm link. It was hard to concentrate with all of the blaring signals in his processors.

"I know Percy, just hang on..." Wheeljack said as he rushed back over, placing the tools he hoped he would need on the medical berth and quickly moving to numb his friend's neck area a bit. He couldn't completely numb it - he would need help to figure out what exactly was causing the damage and just where it all was...Wheeljack was quick to act, leaning over with an energon-scalpel, "Alright, just stay still Perc..." the Lancia said, wings folding back in tension as he narrowed his optics and cut into the tubing that was bleeding the most.

As the sedative took affect, Perceptor's tensed form began to relax, though he was still aware of his surroundings. He offlined his optics and stayed still when Wheeljack began to operate on him. Being part of a war, the microscope should be used to medical procedure and such, but he was still squeamish. He felt the object blocking his throat slide as the scalpel cut just under. "Th-there! Can you see it?"

Wheeljack frowned deeply, moving his finger to block one end of the tube - and his optics widened when he managed to get something out by trapping it in between his fingers.

Glass? What the frag...?

"Percy, its glass! Primus..." the inventor said, now worried deeply about his friend and he quickly moved to cut the throat tubing once more. He needed to make sure the glass didn't get too deep into his friend's energon lines - the lost energon could be replaced, but to have glass shards circulating through and cutting into the lining would only cause further damage.

"Glass? But, how did..." The smaller mech's optics onlined to see the large piece that was stuck, covered in dark oil and energon. Now that the piece was gone, he could feel once blocked cables now freely moving the liquid trapped sliding down to his energon tank. He could still feel some other shards trapped in his cables, though they weren't as large as the one Wheeljack was holding. "I can still feel some in the cables."

His processor was racing to try and figure out how glass could get into the energon cube...and he was starting to feel a bit sick when he broke it down to only a couple ways, one being...no, he wouldn't have done that! Primus, what if he had been the one to drink from the cube? But then again, how else could the glass have gotten into the cube?

"I know, I'm working to get them out." Wheeljack answered, ignoring the oil and energon on his fingers as he moved, gently feeling the necks cables of the other after closing the incision he had made and working to find the other pieces in the cables.

Perceptor leaned his head back and tried to relax as Wheeljack continued to pick out the other glass pieces that were caught in his throat. It wouldn't do him any good to feel around at his throat. The locked pain in his jaw and mouth were fading as the glass pieces were taken out and he sighed through his vents. As he lay on the berth though, he couldn't help wonder. Maybe a cube broke and some pieces fell into the glass and someone forgot to clean it properly? Perceptor couldn't think of anyone crazy enough to purposefully put broken glass in there, especially not Wheeljack.

The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt to his tanks as he worked on his friend without stopping, determined to get all of the glass out if he could. Sunstreaker had handed him the cube - he had only filled up one and the chances of it being filled with glass shards were so minimal that his logic said it was almost impossible. Energon cubes didn't chip or crack, they were either solid or broken, and so someone had to intentionally place the glass in the cube. But...why would Sunstreaker do such a thing?

Wheeljack pulled back, hands now covered in the microscope's oil and energon as he sealed the last cut and looked at Perceptor, "I-I think that might be the last of it...do you feel any more in your neck tubing?" he asked, optics dim in worry.

The microscope onlined his optics again and carefully lifted a hand over the sealed cables. Opening his jaw hesitantly he made a sound through his vocal chords. The area was still sore, but the sedative was still active and eased the pain. "Looks like it's alright." His voice was horse and just above a whisper. "A night of recharge should be enough for my auto repairs to do the rest. Thank you, you saved me." Perceptor turned to Wheeljack, but the smile he had ready faltered when he saw the pale look on his expression. "Jack? Are you okay?"

Wheeljack was relieved to hear his friend was alright, though his wings drooped, optics dimming as he heard the question. "I...I-I'm fine, just..." he trailed off, a faint quiver going through him. How could he explain this? How could he tell his friend that Sunstreaker had done this?

Perceptor got off from the berth and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, offering a smile. "I'm not blaming you for what happened. It was probably just improperly cleaned out or something. Anyway, it's late. We should both get some recharge."

Improperly cleaned...what a weak excuse - he felt awful for what had happened. He had given his friend that cube...

Wheeljack gave a sigh and a small nod, "Right w-we probably should get to recharge...I'll see you in the morning then, I need to go wash up a bit before I head to my quarters."

The scientist could see the Lancia was still upset about all this. Perceptor knew it wasn't the best excuse for having something so dangerous left in a refueling cube, but he couldn't think of anything else. He trusted everyone in the Ark--or at least wanted to. He nodded back to his partner and thanked him again before leaving the repair bay to his quarters. The microscope was exhausted.

Wheeljack stayed in the medbay for a moment, watching his friend leave before his optics narrowed and he activated his comm. "Sunstreaker, I need to speak with you." the inventor said, not really caring if the other was in recharge or not - he needed answers before his processor continued to go over what could've happened...he really didn't want to think that the yellow twin had done this...

When Sunstreaker received the message, he was on his berth, resting comfortably. He shifted a bit and frowned as the voice disturbed his recharge. Careful not to disturb his brother on the other side of the room, the lambo answered as he rolled onto his side. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" His vents gave a long intake as if yawning.

"I do and I could really care less about the time - I need to speak with you." the inventor replied as he left the medbay after cleaning up. He was already heading down towards the twin's quarters - he refused to let this wait, he needed an answer to the question that was burning a hole in his processor.

Sunstreaker sighed and hauled himself up on the berth, groping the dark room as he tiredly got to his feet. "Fine, fine... I'll be out in an astrosec." He dragged his pedes to the door and stepped out into the dim lit corridor. The inner engines rumbled tiredly as he waited.

Wheeljack only just realized he hadn't washed his hands as he turned the corner to see Sunstreaker standing out in the hall, though he ignored it for now, putting it for later before he went to recharge as he came up to the yellow mech. Usually it was all he could to do stand tall around Sunstreaker, though right now his anger was doing plenty to allow him to narrow his optics at the Lamborghini, wings stiff.

"Sunstreaker, I only have one question for you - did you put glass into that energon cube you gave me?" Wheeljack asked, getting right to the point and really hoping he was getting all riled up for nothing.

"Me? Put glass in the energon cube? Don't be stupid." A smile formed from the corner of his mouth, "Now why would I do something like that?" His optics suddenly narrowed as he pushed the Lancia against the wall by the chassis.

The mech frowned as he was pushed against the wall, pushing to get Sunstreaker away from him, "Y-You...oh Primus, you did, didn't you?!" Wheeljack said, wings quivering as his optics widened a bit, feeling his tank lurch.

The yellow mech grabbed Wheeljack's wrist and pulled the stained fingers up to his face. Drops of oil and energon were still dripping from the tips where they repaired Perceptor's throat. He licked at a droplet from the palm up to the tip of the index. "How is the project you and Perceptor are working on? Planning a trip to the forest with him for a day. Just the two of you." His grip tightened around the wrist.

He stiffened - how the pit did Sunstreaker know about that? The mech glared a bit, trying to pull his hand away as the grip turned almost painful. "Perceptor is my best friend! You could've killed him for Primus' sake Sunstreaker! And what does it matter if I'm going out for a day - are you spying on me?!"

"You belong to ME!" The warrior mech hissed, teeth barred. His other hand balled into fists and punched Wheeljack across the faceplate. Sunstreaker pulled the inventor by the death rip he had on the other's wrist and dragged him to a storage room. The walls were thick there in case of security breech. He pushed Wheeljack inside. Half of the area was stacked with cargos of spare parts, weapons and such. He closed the thick doors and turned on the lights from the ceiling.

A pained sound left him after he was punched, his processor rather fuzzy for a moment as he barely realized he was being pulled along until he was pushed inside the storage room. The Lancia stumbled back, almost falling to the ground before he finally regained his senses. His wings flared up as he realized he was now trapped in the room with Sunstreaker and he narrowed his optics, taking several steps back from him.

Sunstreaker's intakes grew steady and his glare softened as he approached Wheeljack. The lambo sighed, lifting a hand to caress the dent he made on the mask. "I don't want to lose you. I see the way that little microscope looks at you." The hand cupped under his chin, drawing their faces close. "I don't know if I can trust you. Especially the way you act around him."

Wheeljack winced when the other stroked his mask, quivering as he listened to the frontliner. "W-What are you talking about? Sunstreaker, Perceptor is my best friend - Primus, he would never see me as anything more than that..." the inventor said, optics dimming as he kept his voice soft, hoping to not encourage anymore violent behavior.

"He does. I know a mech that's in love when I see one. I've turned down so many mechs that had the hots for me to know. The way he talks to you, looks at you...I can't take it." Sunstreaker pulled his lover into his arms possessively. "I've been good to you haven't I? You should know I never take a chance at relationships, but I have with you. If Perceptor or you try anything, I won't just stand by and watch."

inventor shivered when he was pulled closer to the Lamborghini, optics dimming...Primus, Perceptor was in love with him? How had he missed that? He was one of his best friends...shouldn't he have been able to pick up the signs? Wheeljack looked at Sunstreaker, wings drooping, "Please...please don't hurt Perceptor..." the inventor said, optics dimming.

Sunstreaker stroked a soothing hand over Wheeljack's back and wings. "As long as you keep your distance with him, then he'll be safe." yellow hands rubbed over the on the mask again, analyzing the damage. "Sit down and I'll try to fix that." He said as he pulled out a small repair kit--the same kind every soldier was required to have--from his subspace.

Wheeljack quivered to feel the touches from the other, optics dimming and he hesitantly sat down. "S-Sunstreaker, I can repair it myself...it's just the mask that's dented, it didn't do any other damage really..." the inventor said, wings twitching.

"Don't be afraid. "He hushed Wheeljack with a gentle chaste kiss over the mask before pulling out. He took out a few wires and a small hammer and started attaching the small wires to the mask and pull the sunken metal out and leveling the area. It wasn't perfect and a little crooked, but with Sunstreaker's years of self grooming, he was able to hide the mark well enough.

Usually he would just remove his mask for such a task - though he was rather...relieved Sunstreaker had just repaired the dent without asking him to remove the mask, wings twitching as he remained still and quiet for the Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker put the tools back and lifted the Lancia's chin, tilting him side to side. Satisfied with his work, the yellow mech smiled at the inventor. "I can trust you, right my Wheeljack?" He asked in a low voice as he bent down to kiss the repaired side of the mask.

A shiver went through the Lancia and his optics dimmed, the scientist giving Sunstreaker a small nod, "R-Right..." Wheeljack answered, wings drooped against his back.

"Good. Then you'll cancel the trip you were planning with Perceptor." He trailed his lips against Wheeljack's neck as a hand rose to caress the fake wings.

optics widened, another shiver going through him to feel the attention on his neck and wings. "What? But...Sunstreaker, Perceptor was looking forward to that trip so much..." Wheeljack said, spark aching at the thought of telling his friend it wouldn't be happening.

Yellow hands gripped hard on the tip of the wing at the answer. Sharp dents bit hard against Wheeljack's neck cables until he left marks on them. "Go ahead then. Go have fun with Perceptor out in the forest." He pulled away and pushed Wheeljack against the cargo boxes behind him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Letting go of the Lancia, he turned to leave casually as if nothing had happened. "It's getting late and I promised Sides I'll do something with him in the morning."

A sharp gasp left his vocalizer at the doubled pain from the sensitive areas and he remained rather sprawled back when Sunstreaker turned away. He quivered, hurt wing drooping and shuddering and Wheeljack's optics dimmed as he rather ignored Sunstreaker, just waiting for him to leave so he could get up...

Sunstreaker stopped to look back at the trembling form in the storage room, but said nothing as he closed the doors. He returned to his berth in silence, laying back to catch the last few hours of recharge. The lambo eventually drifted and offlined his optics, a small grin on his face.

Wheeljack had sat there for a while before he stood and headed back to his quarters, physically and emotionally drained. He barely remembered to wash the energon from the incident earlier from his hand and was too exhausted even to attempt messing with the painful dent in his neck and wing, instead just curling up on his berth after locking the doors to his lab and quarters and managing to slip into a rough recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeljack had managed to fix the area of his neck that Sunstreaker had bitten, though his wing remained out of his reach - and at the moment, he was to tired really to care about it, though tired could easily be mistaken for distracted. He felt...nervous, twitchy almost at the memory of what had happened last night as he walked down to the rec. room to get some energon, desperately needing the energy since he hadn't finished his cube last night. The fear of Sunstreaker hurting Perceptor was a constant bother in his processor...

But he already had.

He had hurt Perceptor - almost killed him - and he had threatened to do so again. Primus, he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to the red mech...his wings drooped as he walked, optics dim and the dented wing twitching a bit in irritation at the untreated dent.

Perceptor woke up feeling groggy, but at least his throat was feeling better and his vocals were functioning properly now. He tried not thinking too much about what had happened last night. The thought alone gave him a terrible feeling. He was going to check every cube he filled from now on before he drank anything. As the red microscope exited his quarters, he spotted Wheeljack on his way to the lab. There was something odd about the usually cheerful inventor--almost as if he were carrying weights over his back. He approached his friend and placed a hand over his shoulder."Morning Wheeljack."

He had been so enveloped in his thoughts that the voice hadn't even registered - all that he felt was the hand on his shoulder and he instantly jumped, wings flaring up and almost hitting Perceptor as a small sound left his vocalizer. Wheeljack was quick to turn...and relaxed as he saw his friend, hand going to his chest where his spark had felt like it skipped a pulse. "P-Percy, Primus..." he said, quivering faintly.

The scientist jumped back, pulling his hand away immediately at the reaction. Apologies flowed out as Perceptor tried calming the Lancia, petting his arm. The white mech looked like he barely got any recharge at all from the looks of it."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Jack, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

The inventor quivered faintly, relaxing a bit to feel the touch to his arm...Perceptor loved him. That thought made his spark ache sadly, wishing he would've seen it before, though now he was only concerned with keeping his friend safe...

"I-I'm...alright, just...didn't get much recharge last night..." Wheeljack replied, wings drooping a bit against his back.

He wished he could pull his friend into an embrace, but he couldn't. He didn't want to take any risk of ruining a friendship. Besides, he wasn't sure how Wheeljack would react to it. He instead looked at his friend concerned about his health. "You should go rest. We're almost finished our project anyway. Then we could go on that little expedition for a day."

Wheeljack almost cringed at the thought of recharging...he was hoping Sunstreaker had patrol, but he was still worried about Perceptor. "Some...rest sounds good..." he said, optics dimming a little and he looked to his friend, "Maybe we can work on the project in my lab today? I h-have a couple of the wires and parts we need to finish it - do you just want me to comm. you once I wake? Then we...can go over what to bring on the trip."

"Alright, just get some rest my friend." Perceptor smiled as he gave Wheeljack a light squeeze on the arm before letting go. "You just call me when you're all rested up." He turned to leave, but stopped in his steps for a moment, " I'm really looking forward to our trip Jack."

The inventor nodded a little...though paused as he heard the last part, optics brightening softly as he glanced to his friend. His wings perked up softly and he gave a small smile behind his mask, "I'm looking forward to it as well Percy." Wheeljack replied, happy that he had decided to go on with their plans.

The smaller mech blushed a bit, but turned away hoping Wheeljack didn't catch it. He glanced back shyly as he disappeared through the sliding lab doors. He saw that the energon cubes were gone from the lab. Figuring Wheeljack had cleaned up after them, he didn't think much as he when back to work.

Wheeljack had headed back to his lab, trying to relax...he needed to recharge, especially now that they were almost finished with the project and because of their future plans to go out to the forest. He could only hope he had made the right decision however...

Sunstreaker had just returned from the morning drive with Sideswipe. With no Decepticon activity in sight, they grew bored easily, until they decided to run through downtown and show off their physique. The Lamborghinis attracted a lot of attention, whether it be good or bad.

Sides was called in, though for a part of a mission and had to leave with three other mechs. Something about digging up artifacts that looks similar to Cybertronian. The yellow lambo caught sight of Wheeljack, who didn't seem to notice him behind. He smirked as he followed the scientist.

The mech entered his lab, optics dim as he glanced around before he sighed, moving back towards his quarters that were located in the far back. His wing twitched in irritation and he noticed it was still dent...though he would deal with it once he awoke...

Sunstreaker stopped at the door, looking both ways to be sure no one was watching, he entered the lab that was joined with Wheeljack's quarters. He's never stepped into the room until now as he invited himself in. He studies the area, seeing many different unfinished projects on shelves or ones that were "too dangerous". Some he recognized, such as the immobilizer.

Wheeljack paused at his door to his quarters, picking up a data pad from the ground before the door opened for him and he walked inside without hesitation, not even noticing his guest as he moved into his personal room. "Hmm..." the inventor vocalized softly, glancing around and setting the data pad onto his table before moving to his berth, sitting down onto it and allowing his mask to retract.

The lambo stood still and quiet, holding his intakes. He stood, watching with anxious wide optics when he saw Wheeljack about to remove his mask. What was underneath? The most hideous scarred face he'll ever see, or perhaps something just as handsome, though incomparable to his own of course.

He paused before gently bringing a hand to his scarred features, feeling the marks that marred his soft metal. Wheeljack never looked at the scars anymore - though he didn't need to really...his optics dimmed as his fingers touched where a part of his bottom lip and chin should be before he pulled his hand away, wings drooping softly.

A frown formed as Sunstreaker tried to have a better look at the scarred face, but the scientist was hiding it too well with his hand and back. He leaned against the side of the open entrance that connected the quarters to the small lab. "A little early to head back to recharge isn't?"

For the second time that morning the inventor jumped, mask quickly going back over his features and he whipped around, optics widening a bit to see the yellow mech in his doorway. Primus, how long had he been standing there?

"I-I didn't get any recharge last night...I was just going to take a quick nap to get some energy back." the inventor replied, standing from his berth as he watched Sunstreaker, wings quivering faintly.

"Oh come on." Sunstreaker made a pout when the mask was placed back on. Such a tease. "You didn't have to put that mask back on." He walked casually up to the white mech and traces a finger over the outline of the Lancia's face.

The white mech shivered to feel the touch, resisting pulling back, "I-I prefer to keep it on...nothing to see except scars..." Wheeljack replied, optics dimming.

A light sigh left his vents, shrugging as he took a seat next to Wheeljack on the berth. "Oh well, I'll see what's behind there eventually." An arm wrapped around the tired shoulders of the scientist. He pulled Wheeljack down onto the berth and laid him on his back as he placed himself on the side, holding his lover firmly around his arms. The berth was only meant for one adult mech, so Sunstreaker had to press tightly against the other.

Wheeljack really didn't think he would ever be comfortable enough around Sunstreaker to let his mask retract...pit, not even Perceptor had seen behind his mask. He laid down when the other had pulled him down onto the berth, resisting in quivering to feel the arms around him and the yellow frame tight against him... "S-Sunstreaker, may I ask why your here?" Wheeljack asked, rather sure the other hadn't planned on coming in to recharge with him.

Sunstreaker gave what appeared to be a 'hurt' expression when he heard the question. "What? I'm not allowed to spend some time with you?" He lifted the hand from the shoulder and began petting the silver helm, cradling the scientist. "Go ahead and get some recharge. I'll just stay here with you until my arms get numb."

His optics dimmed a little as he was petted and the inventor hesitated before giving a faint nod...he wasn't going to argue with Sunstreaker - and he wasn't doing any harm just laying with him.

Wheeljack shuttered off his optics and laid his helm down after a moment, his strained systems shutting down without hesitation in preparation for recharge.

"That's it..."The yellow lambo pressed his lips against the headlights. His voice lowered to a hushed whisper as he held Wheeljack closer. "I'll take good care of you."

The kiss earned a shiver and Wheeljack felt himself relaxing, his exhaustion having taking its toll and he was in recharge in a matter of seconds, systems calming to a quiet hum.

As the scientist drifted into deep recharge, Sunstreaker laid there watching in a strange trance as the Lancia's engines hummed in a slow steady beat with his intakes and outtakes. Curiously his fingers found the latch that held the mask over the face, but he didn't remove it. Carefully, he slipped his arms out and walked to the laboratory where he began snooping through the shelves. He found a couple of interesting devices, one that looks like a collar that could apparently change tones and pitches of vocals as a disguise. Another he picked up was a fork like rod that sparked volts of electrical currents when turned on. "I'll just borrow these." He said as he stored the devices into his subspace before exiting.

It was a while before Wheeljack awoke, a soft yawn leaving the mech as he stirred - and was instantly aware that the presence that had been there when he had fallen into recharge was gone. He sat up, wings twitching softly and optics activating as he gazed around, though there was no clue that the yellow warrior had been in his quarters.

Frowning softly, he touched his mask before getting to his feet, stretching a bit as he activated his comm. "Percy, you in your lab?" he asked, realizing it was a bit later than he had wanted it to be...

Perceptor looked up from the blueprints he was analyzing. A smile formed when he heard the sound of Wheeljack's voice. He sounded well rested. "Wheeljack? Yes I'm afraid I'm still in the lab. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm...feeling quite a bit better - that rest did me a lot of good." Wheeljack replied with a soft smile in his tone as he left his lab and headed in the direction of Perceptor's own lab.

"That's good to hear." He laid the papers down on the table and looked at the project. It was almost complete, except for a few touch ups and additional wires. "I have to admit, though you do have a knack for blowing things up, I miss having you around."

The mech chuckled softly, "You miss me blowing things up?" he responded, finding the thought quite amusing as he walked along the hall.

"I think my processor just got used to having that 'excitement' around." Perceptor replied, his smile growing when he heard the light laugh. He was glad his lab partner was back to his cheerful self.

Wheeljack smirked behind his mask, moving and stepping into the lab, wings perking up, "Well, the excitement is back then." he said aloud with an amused laugh as he approached the red mech and their project.

Perceptor greeted Wheeljack, glad to have his partner back with him. Even though it was already late at night the microscope felt he could pull an all nighters now that the Lancia was back. "Just in time. I need a second opinion."

"Oh, you do? Well, I'm up for giving one." the mech said as he came up beside the microscope, looking over their invention with an interested smile.

"I think I may have missed a wiring, but something doesn't seem right."He handed Wheeljack the round metal shell to Wheeljack that fit nicely in the palm. He explained further as he brought out the blueprints made and going over the intricate details.

Wheeljack's optics narrowed softly in thought, wings twitching faintly as he looked at the shell and the blueprints as well. "Hmm...your right, some wiring might be missing...but maybe we should look over it a bit better. Don't want to add too much or not add enough."

Perceptor nodded, though he found himself paying more attention to his friend's face than the actually project. He didn't realize how much he would miss the presence of his lab partner. This was a new feeling since he was used to working solitarily. "Oh, right. I asked Prowl if we could maybe take tomorrow off. I told him that you and I both could use the fresh air."

He paused a little before his optics brightened, "That...sounds nice. Maybe we can take our trip tomorrow then? Though we'll need to leave early in the morning if we want to get there in time to get any studying done on the surrounding area." Wheeljack said, his excitement for the trip rather pushing away his nervousness.

"I heard there's quite a lot of wildlife in that area. I can't wait to see what kind of creatures we might find." His hand clanked against Wheeljack's arm as he reached for a data pad of notes. "Oh--S-sorry!"

The mech had been about to reply when the other's hand had hit against his arm and he smiled, reaching and getting the data pad before holding it out to his friend. "No need to apologize Percy." Wheeljack said, wings perking up softly.

Perceptor paused and opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, but he sealed his lips and nodded, taking the data pad from Wheeljack's hand. He just didn't have the courage yet to say anything.

Wheeljack's optics brightened softly before he turned his gaze back to the project, "Well...I think we need a bit more electrical charge from the main wire - maybe another one would help contain the pulse and prevent it from frying itself...you think? Or could the one wire just handle it?"

"We should probably attach another wire to it. We'll eventually need to have a field test and make some adjustments." He nodded as he tapped the shell. He hoped that this invention would help to decrease the number of casualties in the battle.

"Right - maybe by the end of the week we can test it...." Wheeljack said as he already moved to open the shell once more, making sure he had the right wiring before he began to work on inserting another plug and conductor.

Behind the closed doors of the lab. Sunstreaker stood silently, glaring at the two mechs behind them. So he couldn't convince Wheeljack to decline after all. No matter, if the Lancia wanted to go off with Perceptor, he'll deal with them both. Turning on his heels, Sunstreaker returned to his quarters.

The inventor pulled back a little, looking to make sure his placement was right before he began to rather embed the new wire in along with the other. "I'm sorry I slept in so late Percy...I was only aiming for an hour or so, but I guess my systems disagreed with me."

Perceptor turn his head when he thought he heard something. Realizing that they were only faint footsteps passing by, he shrugged it off. "Don't worry, getting proper recharge is important." He reassured his lab partner. Speaking of recharge. Perceptor's optics were starting to dim.

He smiled a bit, "Yeah it is...you should probably be getting some - you look pretty tired yourself Perc." Wheeljack said with a soft chuckle.

He felt a yawn heave through his intakes, though he tried hard to suppress it. He checked his chronometer and it was indeed late in the night."Mmm, I think I might have to." He admitted. "Don't stay up too late though."

"Aw, no worries - I won't stay up much later. I'll wake you in the morning though so we can get going early." Wheeljack said, smiling a bit. "I'll lock up your lab, so you can go right on to recharge."

Perceptor nodded, excited about tomorrow, he wanted to get as much recharge as possible. They were almost complete with their weapons distabilizer. The two of them could use the change of scenery. "Thanks Jack. I'll see you in the morning." He cleaned up his notes on his side of the table before waving to his friend 'good-night'. Sunstreaker laid in his berth, in the dark quarters for hours. He let out a frustrated groan from his engines until he decided to call through the comm-link to Wheeljack."Wheeljack."

"Night Perc." Wheeljack replied, optics dimming as he watched his friend leave and he turned back to the distabilizer to work.

He had rather lost track of time before he was jolted from his work by Sunstreaker's comm. link, his optics brightening as he looked up a little. "Sunstreaker? What are you still doing awake?" the mech asked, rather surprised to hear the other's voice.

"I'm having trouble sleeping. Just talk to me while you work. That'll be enough." He laid his head under his palm, "So, are you still going to go out on your date with Perceptor?"

He paused a little, frowning faintly underneath his mask before his optics dimmed at the question. "It isn't a date Sunstreaker, it's an expedition - Perceptor has been wanting to collect new samples for his own personal studies and he can't exactly go by himself..."

"Hmph, so not only does he stink on the battlefield, but the little geek needs a babysitter to tag along for a little walk in the forest." He frowned at the thought. This only made him angrier about the situation.

"Perceptor isn't a warrior - he was never programmed to be one. And it wouldn't be wise for any Autobot to go out by himself for an extended period of time, especially with how silent the Decepticons have been of late." the mech replied calmly, though he was rather annoyed by Sunstreaker's attitude towards this whole thing...

"I gathered that Perceptor can't fight when he was calling for help when the seekers had him pinned." The yellow lambo turned his head to his brother's sleeping form. He was exhausted from the mission, but they weren't even close to digging up the artifact they found. Sideswipe had to return to the site again in the morning. "You two have fun then. I guess it'll be good for the both of you to get out from the Ark for awhile."

He paused a little as he listened to the warrior, standing fully as he decided to stop working on the project for tonight and head to recharge. "...thanks Sunstreaker." Wheeljack replied softly.

"Yeah...you better make it up by spending the next time off with me." The lambo smirked. "You two spending the night in the forest?"

His optics dimmed softly as he smiled a bit, "I believe we will be staying the night and returning in the morning...and don't worry - I'll make it priority to get time off you spend with you." Wheeljack replied, locking the door to Percy's lab as he heard to his own.

"Alright, you guys be safe then. Have a good recharge..." Sunstreaker cut the comm before nestling back into his berth. This will be interesting.

Wheeljack didn't reply after the comm. was cut, instead feeling...quite a bit better about his and Perceptor's trip tomorrow. It made him relax to think Sunstreaker wouldn't be angry that he had gone with his friend - and it definitely wasn't a date, so there was nothing to worry about. The mech came to his lab and quarters, promptly going to his berth and laying down for recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

Wheeljack couldn't really a remember a time he had been so excited about something, though this was probably one of the few times his ear panels were flickering just because of his excitement. His wings were perked up as he packed things they would need in his subspace, making sure they had energon and tools as well as his own weapons before he headed out of his lab, locking the door securely and heading towards his friend's lab. It was still early, so he kept quiet as he the microscope. "Percy, you up?"

"Oh Wheeljack? You're up early." Perceptor's vocals were hinted with both excitement and hidden nervousness. He was just packing his subspace with travel size containers for collecting samples, a pocket laser knife and his own share of energon. The microscope went to open the door for Wheeljack. It was hard to try and hide the anxiousness he felt. He hoped this trip would give him the courage he needed to confess to his friend. They would be alone together with no one to interrupt.

The inventor walked along the hall with pep in his step, "Of course I'm up early! Told you we had to leave in the morning if we wanted to get there before noon." Wheeljack replied, a smile in his tone as he looked ahead and spotted the red mech. He came up to his friend, wings twitching, "Got everything?"

Perceptor was about to reply when he remembered the gas lamp. He returned into his lab and rummaged through his shelves until he found the oval object."Now I do." The microscope stepped out from the lab and closed the door. "It's unusual to see you in the morning that hasn't been staying up all night." He chuckled.

Wheeljack's optics brightened and he chuckled softly, "I actually went to my quarters early last night, thank you very much." he said, starting towards the main entrance with his friend.

The smaller scientist stifled a laugh as he tried to keep quiet. The only other mechs who might've been up as well were Prowl or Red Alert. The base was still fairly quiet of Autobots just at the ending hours of their recharge. Perceptor's vents took in a deep breath as they exited the Ark. He watched pleasantly as he watched the single earth sun near the horizon to the east.

He sighed as they came outside, smiling beneath his mask, wings twitching softly before he turned to his friend. "Alright, it shouldn't take all to long - I made sure my directions were right, so we should get there a bit before noon." Wheeljack said, turning to the other. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am, lead the way." Perceptor nodded as he followed beside Wheeljack. He could feel his spark beating intensely as he stepped a bit closer to his friend. Meanwhile Sunstreaker laid in recharge, a bit tired from all the sneaking around he had to do during the night. He wasn't sure how early the two scientists were planning to leave so he took his chance and waited until they were both in recharge to place a tracking device on Perceptor's lower back. It was usually used against enemies to find secret bases.

Wheeljack moved back a bit from Perceptor before folding down gracefully into his Lancia Stratos Turbo alt. mode, opening his passenger side door. "Alright, hop in and we'll get going then." the inventor said.

Perceptor leaned into the passenger seat as he transformed into his microscope alt mode, landing on the cushions of the seat. It was always a challenge. "Mmm, it's comfy in here."

He chuckled, "I believe your the first one to say that..." Wheeljack said, shutting his door before he began driving with a rev. of his engine.

Sunny heard a soft beep inside his processors as the target began their movement. They weren't kidding when they said they were leaving early. He let a yawn fro his vents and decided to get his few hours of recharge. He couldn't wait till nightfall. Perceptor wished his alt mode was at least tall enough for him to see the outside of the vehicle. But considering who he was riding in he was very content in just laying comfortably.

"If it gets too bumpy, just tell me - I don't want you to get thrown around." Wheeljack said as he sped up a bit, rather wanting to get to their destination as quickly as possible...and since the route was rather uninhabited by humans, he didn't have to worry about the police pulling him over.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to scream if I do manage to get thrown out." He watched the steering wheel and gas pedal as they shift and turn as the Lancia drove on. Sunlight beamed through the windows of the race car. It was going to be a sunny day, perfect for exploring."So Wheeljack, which academy did you say you went to again?"

He chuckled a little at that, rather sure he wouldn't allow his friend to get thrown out of him...he gave a small sound of thought as he heard the question, "Well, the Iacon Academy was one of the few out there - it was where I went, though I was usually in the tech. department and mechanics lab." Wheeljack replied..

"Oh really? I was there just a few years. It's a shame I didn't really see you there. I was studying in the biology labs. I heard that Skyfire was there as well. It's strange how we've all been there but never met." Perceptor thought out loud

"I know - I thought it rather strange...though if you and Skyfire would've blown yourselves up at some point, I'm sure I would've met you since I hung out a lot in the medbay too after meeting Ratch'." the Lancia said.

Perceptor laughed at that. It was true, he tried his best not to risk getting into the med bay as often as possible. But if he had known. He grew nervous though when he mentioned Ratchet. "You and Ratchet have known each other for a long time then."

Wheeljack chuckled, "Yeah, we've known each other for a long time - pit, he knows my insides better than I do probably."

He revved his engine softly as he drove, "Though with how many times he's pieced my aft back together, its not a surprise."

"I see..." The microscope was silent for a bit in thought. Though he had little control of his movements in his microscope mode, other than his observation scope, he leaned against the backseat. "I'm sorry if the question is too personal, but...are you and Ratchet bonded?"

He slowed a bit in surprise at that before regaining his speed, the inventor laughing in almost a shocked way. "W-What? Ratchet and I bonded? Primus no - we decided a long time ago that we were best as friends...we were 'together' for a bit during our Academy days, but that was it."

A sigh left Perceptor at the news, but he tried to mask it with a sense of casualness. If they were still together in a serious relationship Perceptor wouldn't just be heartbroken, but guilty. "Oh! I-I see. It's just you two seemed really close, I wasn't sure. Now I really regret for not going near the med bay."

Wheeljack paused a little as he heard that last part...and remembered what Sunstreaker had told him. Primus, Perceptor really did love him - and he felt awful for having not noticed sooner. "Y-Yeah, we're close - but brothers close, not bondmates." the inventor replied.

The microscope's lenses adjusted as they pointed upward to peer out the window to the sky. He caught a flock of birds flying in a large group across the sky. He didn't notice the change in tone in Wheeljack's voice as he watched the flying creatures.

The mech fell rather silent as he continued driving, lost in his own thoughts and not even really noticing how the scenery began to change until he hit a bump and snapped back to the present. "Hm? Oh, we're almost there." Wheeljack said, breaking the silence that had claimed his cab.

Perceptor smiled inwardly as he noticed the greenery that was beginning to surround them. The sunlight was now partially blocked by the leaves of the trees they passed. He couldn't wait till he stepped out of the vehicle--though that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the company. He nuzzled against the cushion, wondering if the action was felt by his friend.

Wheeljack paused as a small tingle went through him, though only guessed it had been Perceptor accidentally bumping against the cushion of his seat...he began to slow down as they came to the area, or close to it anyway, and eventually came to a stop. The inventor opened his door for Perceptor, "Here we are at last." he said with a smile in his voice, checking his chrono to see it was almost noon.

Once the door swung open, the microscope leapt out in mid transformation and landed on his feet, though clumsily stumbling on his own feet. His optics soon fell onto his surroundings, blue lenses reflecting off the sun that peeked over the tall trees that were great enough to cover perhaps even the Dinobots."This place is beautiful."

The mech had made sure his friend was safely out before he transformed, standing fully and stretching out his cramps before smiling. "Indeed it is - and there's even a waterfall somewhere in all of this forest..." Wheeljack said, wings perking up.

Perceptor perked and without thinking he took Wheeljack's hand and began tugging eagerly. Wherever there was a water source more life was sure to be found "Will you show me to the waterfall Jack?"

He paused, optics flickering in a 'blink' before he smiled and chuckled, "Sure, come on." Wheeljack said, not letting go of the other's hand as he started into the forest.

He smiled as he followed Jack to the location. It was a few minutes into their walk he realized that they were holding hands and his faceplates couldn't help but turn a deep shade of pink. Perceptor didn't let go, but instead squeezed a bit tighter.

Wheeljack's fingers seemed to pause after Perceptor's grip tightened before they moved and gently held tighter as well, the white mech leading the red through the trees carefully, obviously not wanting to damage any of the life around him.

Perceptor stored the images through his optics into his memory banks he'll be sure to upload into his files for later, especially the interesting insects and strange plant organisms he passed by. The scientist glanced at Wheeljack , walking a bit fast so he could be by the Lancia's side.

The white mech ducked down under a tree branch, smiling a bit as he started down a steep incline, "Careful, it gets pretty tricky...but the waterfall is resting in the center of this forest." Wheeljack said as he kept his steps planned, not wanting to slip.

The smaller mech tightened his hold on Wheeljack's hand as they began stepping down on steep part of the terrain. He watched carefully where the Lancia stepped and followed his footsteps quite literally. He was distracted for a moment as he began noticing the many different fungus that were growing on the area. He lost his footing as his pede slipped on a rock. He yelped, grabbing onto Wheeljack before he fell.

He gave a shout, arms quickly flailing out as he stumbled a bit when the other grabbed onto him and his wings flared out behind him, the inventor somehow managing to not fall down the hill as his arms wrapped around Perceptor. Wheeljack's optics dimmed as he struggled a moment before pulling Perceptor up, preventing him from falling to the ground and he kept his balance, giving a sigh as he right them both. "I thought I said to be careful?" the white mech asked with a chuckle.

"S-sorry, I was so distracted--I'm so sorry I could've hurt us both." Perceptor leaned into Wheeljack's hold, spark drumming madly. He really thought he was going to end up with more than just scraps and dents if Wheeljack hadn't caught him. Finding his balance once more, Perceptor lifted his face to thank his friend, but stopped when he noticed how close his face was to Wheeljack's.

"It's alright Perc, but..." he trailed off when the other stood and his optics brightened a little at how close Perceptor was to his mask now. The mech felt a faint blush cross his partially hidden features, wings twitching a bit, though he didn't make a move to pull away.

Hands trembled a bit in hesitation wondering what Perceptor should do. He cursed himself for not having much experience in things such as this. He was not much of a socializing mech to begin. "Umm...."The microscope's arms began to loosen though reluctantly from Wheeljack's torso as he gave some space. "Sorry about that." He laughed softly. "I'm usually not this clumsy...so are we close?"

His ear panels flickered softly before he took a small step back from Perceptor. "Its alright...a-and yeah, we're close - should be through the trees up ahead." Wheeljack replied, shifting his gaze away from his friend a bit.

As they walked to the waterfall, Perceptor took Wheeljack's hand with more courage this time. He didn't fail to miss the slight blush that was there on the Lancia's faceplate moments ago.

Wheeljack tried to keep his attention on walking now as the ground flattened out, though the hand holding his own seemed to be teasing at his thoughts...the roaring sound of water began to grow louder as they moved through the trees and the mech pushed some tree branches aside to see the waterfall up ahead.

Perceptor's optics widened as he caught sight of the falls. He's seen many photographs of Earth's nature and wildlife, but seeing it for himself was much more rewarding. He scanned the natural architect formed by the water currents and the river it formed. He stopped abruptly and tugged at Wheeljack's hand to point at a quadruped creature drinking from the river."Jack, look!" His voice fell into a whisper.

The mech chuckled softly at the other's awe and excitement, gaze shifting when his hand was tugged and he looked over at the animal. "Its a deer Percy." Wheeljack answered, keeping his voice down.

The microscope nodded, smiling as he saw two more appear from the bushes, one had a large antler upon it's head."_Hey Wheeljack, you getting bored of your trip yet?_"Sunstreaker's voice appeared through Wheeljack's com-link. Sunny was still at the Ark. He was in mid escorting trucks carrying tanks of fuel oil with other Autobot soldiers in case of Decepticon interference.

He paused as he heard Sunstreaker, the link a bit strained from the distance, though he could understand the mech. "_Nah, its a great trip so far - I'm glad we have the whole day here._" the mech replied, wings twitching softly in amusement as he watched Percy.

"_Lucky you then. I'm stuck with some lame escort mission. Perceptor didn't try and kiss you now did he?_" Sunstreaker made it so it sounded like a joke, though there was some threat subtly hidden in the question

"_No Sunstreaker, he hasn't tried to kiss me - Primus, he's my friend._" Wheeljack replied, deciding not to mention the little incident on the rocky incline.

"_Just making sure._" The lambo said with a suspicious tone. "_What are you doing right now?_" Just a few thousand miles to go and the mission will be over. He somehow wished the Decepticons would attack. It's been awhile since he was able to get some battle action.

Wheeljack stepped back a little, watching the deer and his friend, "_We're at the waterfall right now, just spotted some deer._" he replied, wings twitching softly.

There was a pause before a static stifled laugh came out from the other side of the link. Sunstreaker didn't see the point or amusement of watching wildlife. "_Looks like we're heading into a tunnel. Have fun watching the...animals._" the link disappeared in a mess of fuzz and static.

He frowned at the other's laughter, not really understanding what was so amusing...though he let the comm. link disconnect, shaking his helm a little. His gaze shifted as he looked for his friend, noticing the deer had multiplied a bit.

Perceptor wandered from his previous position and walked along the river. He took out a single container and a pair of tweezers to carefully take a sample of mushrooms and algae. His lab was filled with different types of plant life he's collected and kept alive. Some plants he's discovered have been of use for inspiration for new inventions so collecting new species of plants have become somewhat of a hobby.

Wheeljack walked closer to the water, optics dimming as he looked into the clear liquid to see his reflection...his wings drooped softly before perking up as he heard the deer moving. Their eyes were on himself and Perceptor, though they didn't seem all to worried about their presence.

Perceptor looked up to see Wheeljack as he heard the footsteps approach. He couldn't help smiling as he subspaced his findings before looking back at the deer that were on the other side. "Did someone contact you Wheeljack?"

He blinked, "Huh? Oh, yes...someone contacted me." Wheeljack replied, kneeling down carefully by the water's edge.

"Thought so, you got all quiet and distracted for a moment there just suddenly. Was it Prowl?" Perceptor asked, hoping the second in command wasn't calling to cancel their trip to attend to a new mission.

* * *

"Nah, wasn't Prowl...hey, you want to get closer to the waterfall? There's a small cave back behind it that the water created." Wheeljack said, turning his gaze to the rushing stream of water as he tried to change the topic.

Perceptor didn't bother to probe on the mystery mech that contacted him, simply nodding at the offer. As long as if it wasn't something to worry about. He brushed the soil from his leg as he stood up, careful not to slip again over the damp rocks and moss."Do you come here often Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack shook his helm, "Not as often as I would like - I usually try and tag along with Hound when he and Trailbreaker head down this way and he doesn't seem to mind my presence." the inventor said as he carefully walked along the edge of the river towards the roaring waterfall, able to feel condensation forming on his armor as he approached it.

The microscope tilted his head up as they neared the waterfall. The height was fairly impressive, considering the cave was large enough to house a transformer of Wheeljack's size inside. He wiped his optic lenses as the mist from the pool fogged his vision. He laid a hand on the wall of the rock shelter.

The mech ducked down faintly in the entrance, turning and smiling to Perceptor, "Its goes back pretty far too - I'm sure you can find some interesting specimen living inside this cave." Wheeljack said, having to speak louder to be heard over the waterfall before he started deeper into the damp area.

Perceptor barely heard his friend over the loud echo of waters. He did see the headlights and optics glow as they headed deeper inside the cave. The smaller mech saw something glitter on the ceiling of the roof, almost like stars. He though they were stalactites at first, but when his scope accidentally got stuck in one, he realized they were the nets of glow worms.

Wheeljack was careful to make sure his wings didn't get close to the ceiling, not wanting to have to pick up the gooey mess that the glow worms' nets made if they got on armor at all. He glanced back at Percy, able to actually hear himself speak now, "We have to be careful deeper in though, I don't think the ground is too stable back there."

With a careful, yet firm tug, he managed to pull away from the long sticky nets, but not without tearing at the ends. Perceptor walked cautiously, minding the obstacles above and below him. He had to admit though, thanks to the glow worms, the nets gave the illusion of stars at night. He followed Wheeljack closely, their optics--and Jack's headlights--the only light.

The mech slowed once the tunnel started to get a bit smaller, the ground a bit rougher beneath his feet and he looked to his friend. "This is probably as deep as we should go." Wheeljack said, his ear panels glowing and lighting the area with a soft blue glow. "Though this is still pretty amazing - I mean there are even some insects that I spotted in here last time that I've never seen before on Earth."

Perceptor stopped next to Wheeljack as his busy blue optics scanned the area, already picking up different kinds of life forms. The sounds of the waterfall were no more than a faint echo of a sound."It's amazing how these creatures managed to adapt to these conditions. Amblyopsis spelaea for instance have almost completely lost their eyes and pigmentation for living in the dark.

He smiled, "Evolution at the works - Earth is packed with creatures that have adapted to bizarre climates and places..." Wheeljack said, watching his friend in soft amusement, knowing he was probably excited about being able to get up close to the specimen here.

"Have you heard of different types of mechanical creatures that might have been discovered in nearby solar systems of Cybertron? I just heard of it briefly before the Deceptions rebelled on us, but no further studies have been done since then. I wonder if it's possible for other transformers on different planets that evolved differently."

Wheeljack's optics brightened as he heard that, "Really? Primus, that would be fascinating...I mean, really, it wouldn't be too far-fetched that Transformers on different planets changed and adapted to their environments, just as we do now actually." the mech said, his processor going over the possibilities.

Perceptor smiled, looking up at the star-like nets that hung above them. "There are already so many different types of transformers. I wonder what kind there would be." He thought out loud. His hand pushed away from the wall, the back of his hand lightly tapped against Wheeljack's. The scientist didn't make any movement to pull his hand away.

He shifted a little, wings twitching, though he didn't move his hand after the other had tapped his own. "There might even be a civilization of Transformers untouched by our war..." Wheeljack said, optics dimming softly.

The smaller read mech clenched his fist nervously as he shifted closer to his friend until his shoulder touched against Wheeljack's arm. He was afraid to turn his head to look at his friend, but his body continued to press closer.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were alone in the dark with no one else to watch them that he grew some confidence. He wasn't sure himself."Yeah... I'd almost wish we could discover one, but at the same time I'm afraid we might ruin it."

His wings drooped a little, "I wouldn't want to discover it for the same exact reason - our war has already tainted so many worlds and lives, it would be awful to be responsible for yet another world being forced into it..." Wheeljack said, not really noticing his friend's movements as he became lost in his thoughts.

The hesitant hand lifted to Wheeljack's wings. The light from the headlights guided him for a brief moment as he ran a hand over one of them. He could feel his finger tips tremble a bit as he put more pressure into his strokes.

The path his thoughts had been on suddenly halted when he felt the fingers stroke his wing, optics widening as the adornment quivered into the touch. Wheeljack shivered, giving a soft sound and glancing to where he could see his friend's optics glowing in the dark. "P-Percy?" Wheeljack questioned, wondering what the microscope was doing.

Perceptor stilled, but tried not to pull away. His face was burning with heat and his vents were trying to cool him down. "Jack, I...." The microscope looked up to his friend's optics and bit his bottom lip.

Oh Primus, was Perceptor...? Wheeljack instantly felt nervous for multiple reasons, one of the main instantly coming to mind was Sunstreaker. The inventor truly feared what lengths the Lamborghini would go to keep him as a lover and Perceptor was to important for him to risk loosing...but what was he supposed to do? Wheeljack quivered softly, though didn't move away from the other, waiting as they locked optics for what the other had been about to say.

Perceptor inhaled a deep intake as he let go of the wings to take his friend's hand instead. He looked Wheeljack straight in the optics, doing his best not to look away or stumble in his words. "Wheeljack, I...well. I always enjoy being with you and... I was wondering if you'll give me a chance?"

The inventor felt his spark ache sadly as he heard Perceptor, Sunstreaker's words now proved to be undoubtedly true. Wheeljack's optics dimmed as he looked at his friend, the dark rather concealing their features until he spoke, ear panels brightening the darkness. "Percy..."

Primus, this was too complicated! How was he supposed to explain this? That he couldn't accept his friends want to be together despite how much he would enjoy to have a chance with Perceptor...he feared what Sunstreaker would do if he dared to agree...

As the silence between them stretched, Perceptor's spark sank, but he tried to smile through the ache. His fingers loosened from Wheeljack's hand, but feared letting go completely. "It's okay..."

Wheeljack's wings drooped as he heard the other, optics dimming sadly and he barely thought about his actions before his fingers intertwined with Perceptor's and he pulled the other close, hugging the mech as he shivered. He couldn't. He couldn't hurt his friend emotionally like this, not when it could risk their friendship... "P-Percy, I..." his vocals quivered. Should he tell him? Tell him why he was afraid to be with him let alone be in a relationship with him? Sunstreaker would be furious if he knew what he was doing now...

Perceptor gasped, optics widening as he was brought into a tight embrace. He held onto Wheeljack's shoulder for a bit, returning the embrace. It didn't feel right though. Wheeljack sounded as if he were afraid of something. He leaned his helm against his friend's chassis."It's okay Wheeljack." He stroked the Lancia's arm in comfort. "I'm happy enough to be your friend. I shouldn't have asked you to be more than that."

The mech gently continued hugging the other, though pulled back to look at him, "I...I want to be more Percy, but..." his gaze fell, another shiver going through his frame. He didn't realize just how much he feared Sunstreaker, though after the glass incident, he had every right to be afraid, especially for the red microscope.

The red mech shook his head, trying to comfort the other."Don't worry about it Wheeljack," His vocals spoke softly, "Forget I even asked." He smiled at his friend, "If it's a bad time then I understand."

Wheeljack gave a small nod, wings drooped against his back. "Maybe...we can be together, but not now..." the mech said, trying and failing to return a smile.

Perceptor placed a hand over Wheeljack's chassis, "I'll wait." He whispered before pulling away from his friend. His fingers entwined over Wheeljack's. Perceptor could wait for his friend to get over whatever he had to do.

He paused softly to feel the hand on his chest before the other pulled away, his optics dimming and Wheeljack's wings perked up faintly. "Thank you Perceptor." Wheeljack said softly.

The smile on his friend's face lifted his spark a bit, though he was still disheartened about the rejection. He wasn't even sure if Wheeljack was telling the truth or just saying things to make him feel less guilty, but he liked looking on the brightside and decided to hold Wheeljack to his word.

Wheeljack paused, feeling a bit awkward for a moment...before his wings perked up, optics brightening. "W-Well, I'm sure you want to get more specimens...lets make this trip one memorable." the inventor said, trying to keep a cheery voice. It hurt to have to reject his friend and now he was wishing more than ever than he hadn't stayed in Sunstreaker's room that night...


End file.
